


Silent Partner

by EzraTheBlue



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Illness, Mythology - Freeform, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheBlue/pseuds/EzraTheBlue
Summary: Gojyo's a demon hunter with a duty to keep the supernatural forces from causing trouble for the humans who live in his city. However, when things go wrong, he knows he has his backup. Written for the 2018 Secret Santa!





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [opalmatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/gifts).



> My requester asked for, among other things, AU, urban fantasy with demons, changelings, and shapeshifters, and well-earned hurt/comfort. I honestly tried to incorporate as many of their suggestions as I could in some way! I hope this meets the bulletin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gojyo's on the hunt, even when what he really wants is back at home waiting for him.

**Silent Partner**

**1.**

The streets were damp, the fresh snowfall carrying the scent of asphalt as the flakes melted onto the too-warm road and washed the last leaves of fall into the gutters. The cold bit at Gojyo like a knife, tugging at the old scars on his face. He couldn’t help but feel a little out of place; even in a city like this, he always felt like he stood out, and that sensation was never more salient than on nights like this. Gojyo could feel each flake as it caught and melted in his long hair, bright white fading into rose red, but not as keenly as the chills running down his spine. He threw the long fall of his hair over his shoulders and gathered his duster jacket around his chest a little closer, taking a hint of comfort in the scent of leather and incense that reeked off of it. He flexed his hands a little, then checked his pockets over a few times. Everything seemed to be in place. The little pocket reference book was in the inner pocket of his duster, metal cigarette case on the other side. His toolbelt hung at his hips, heavy and drooping and obscured by his jacket, fully loaded with a short knife, a few bottles containing some draughts Sanzo suggested he keep on hand, and a satchel of salt he was hoping he'd remembered to refill. He was ready, he was sure. He'd been getting ready for this one for the past few days, consulting with Sanzo, and setting up wards all over the old part of the city. The good kind of wards, the kind Gojyo had to bleed for. Like fuck if anything was getting past those. Tonight would be the night.

He’d promised to be home tonight, and he took his promises as seriously as a man might take cyanide.

“Fuckin' Sanzo,” he muttered around the cigarette dying in his mouth, then shook the snow out of his hair before giving up and tying the longest parts of it into a quick, sloppy bun. “Making me tromp around on the coldest night we've had, looking for a blue asshole.” He tossed the dead butt into a snowdrift behind him, then went to tap out another. He looked into his case, grimaced to himself to find it was the last one, then grumbled and lit it up anyway. Fuck it, he could get more later, once Sanzo paid up for this job.

He slicked the front of his hair back again, only to find no fresh snow caught in the strands, then glanced around again. His senses were dulled in the concrete jungle, the iron rebar in all the buildings like a cage around him, but even through all that, he could sense two things: one, there was a glamour on some of the buildings over him, so whatever was keeping him dry was something someone didn't want him to see, and two, the presence he'd been tracking was close. Gojyo knew he didn't much look like the type to be sensitive from the outside, with his punk look and his roguish smirk, but even Sanzo's personal radar/assistant, Goku, had to respect his instinct. It was uncanny, really. Gojyo had sensed something off in this particular ward of the old city a month ago, and Goku had laughed it off when Gojyo warned him.

“Don't worry about that, just keep the hunt on for poltergeists and wimpy imps coming out to steal Christmas cookies!”

Then, a high school girl disappeared from the neighborhood nearby. Then an older man. Then, a kindergarten boy, all of them from the surrounding wards, and Gojyo hadn't stopped feeling that nagging feeling on the back of his neck for weeks. Goku shut up awful fast when the little kid vanished, and suddenly the mayor was blowing up Sanzo's phone begging him to deal with another one of the city's unwelcome residents before it caused a public panic. A city this old, built on the intersection of six major ley lines, tended to attract plenty of spooks, and it was Sanzo's job to deal with them when they caused trouble, or to get Gojyo to do it. Gojyo had been happily vindicated for all of ten seconds until Sanzo turned around on him and told him “Whatever it is, you need to find it. It's got to go.”

And now it was Gojyo's problem. He was uniquely qualified, so Sanzo said, but to Gojyo that just meant Sanzo didn't think it was a big enough problem to personally intervene, only enough to send his best hunter out after it. Fine by Gojyo, he was short on rent this month after turning the heater on. Sanzo did the research once Gojyo was reasonably sure of what they were dealing with, but Gojyo had been out stalking it for five nights now, and he hadn't been home for more than long enough to shower, change his clothes, and grab a conveniently packed bag lunch before heading out again. “Tonight,” he promised himself, taking a long drag on his smoke. “Get it done, and you get to go home.” He closed his eyes tight and held onto that image of going back and to what was waiting for him. It would be warm. He could have a hot meal, and someone was waiting for him.

Tonight had to be the night. He was keeping his promise.

Gojyo could sense the path of his quarry, heading east into the dilapidated part of the slums. He knew this area too well, and he could practically feel the glamours sealing him out so he wouldn't be able to get anywhere near the real houses in this area; the residents had sensed him coming. He hadn't been welcome there in years, but Gojyo couldn't give much of a damn about that right now. He didn't think the guy he was going after was welcome there either. Few “outsiders” were. When he heard a nearby gasp and a splash of a foot in a nearby puddle, he knew he was right. Gojyo took off after the source of the sound in a run, digging into the satchel in his tool belt for the purified salt – yup, full up, though not for long! – and spread it behind him like Hansel spraying bread crumbs. No doubling back for this sumbitch, not tonight! The snow falling might have only been an illusion at this point, but it still half-blinded Gojyo as he ran into it. Even so, the footsteps splashing ahead of him and the glimpses of shadow he could see were enough, and the streets echoed with two sets of footsteps reverberating on the concrete and glass. Gojyo could hear him running, could hear him change directions, and he knew this part of the old town well enough that he could get a runaround on him, close off his paths, and corner him. As long as the roads didn't twist on him, he had this in the bag. He just hoped he could count on the residents here favoring him over the other interloper.

Sure enough, the next turn Gojyo made led him into circling the block and down into a dead end, and a smaller man with yellow hair and a way-too-nice puffer jacket for someone in this part of town was trying to climb a rusty interlocked fence. Gojyo spread salt behind him and wished he had time for one more ward, but he'd done enough. He strolled down the alley, casing the area (it wasn't a big space, hardly enough for two to walk side by side or maybe three to cram, and the old brick walls were too high to scale but rough enough to give him traction if he needed it), and called out a greeting: “Yo!” No point in being obtuse. The guy swung around, and Gojyo _knew_. One glance at the yellow gleam in the guy's eyes, and Gojyo knew. “Hey, man, the hell're you doing out so late?”

“What's it to ya?” The guy stuck his hands in his pockets and sneered, drawing himself up. Gojyo chuckled and dragged on his cigarette.

“Just call me the neighborhood watch. I heard some reports of a sketchy-looking guy around here.” Gojyo knew the game like he knew poker and solitaire. If all of his instincts were wrong and this guy was a Mun, he couldn't leave any unanswered questions. Normal humans got a little bit screwy when it came to the so-called ‘supernatural’ world, and Sanzo always said that if more than two Muns knew that things that weren’t human lived in the city with them, there’d be a riot in minutes. “What with those disappearances recently, we can't be too careful.”

Gojyo saw the subtle shift in the guy's face when he said that. If he was wrong, then he was a monkey's uncle, and he was damn sure he wasn't related to Goku. He kept his poker face on and hoped the guy didn't catch him smiling. “So, uh, mind giving me your name there, guy?”

The blond guy sneered again, his almond-shaped eyes wrinkling at the edges, mouth twisting at the corners like he'd tasted sour wine. “I ain't your guy, and what's it to ya?”

“I told ya, bud.” Gojyo made a show of shrugging, keeping his cool, and snuffed his cigarette on the wall, smearing it around. The smeared ashes faded off the brick, and the sigil Gojyo had traced vanished too fast. Gojyo knew he was being observed. Closely. Shit. “I'm the neighborhood watch. I just like knowing who's creeping around my neighborhood. Now, will you give me your name?”

“It's Zakuro!” He spat it out at Gojyo's feet, then advanced on him again, scowling. “And what makes you think a guy like me is a creep?”

“I didn't say you were a creep, but I caught ya creepin'.” Gojyo grinned and tucked his hands in his pockets, subtly feeling for the book as Zakuro came chest to chest with him. Gojyo didn't find himself all that impressed. “So, what brings you 'round here this time of night? Looking for something?”

This just made Zakuro try to puff himself up again. “And what business of yours--”

This was officially going nowhere. If this Zakuro was what Gojyo thought he was, he would be too proud and full of himself to just tell Gojyo anything. Time to drop the hammer, and Gojyo didn't even give him a chance to posture: “Or looking for _someone?_ ” He grounded his heels, letting his casual posture drop away, but still smirked his confidence. “Maybe someone lost, or desperate? Or just a good hiding place for something you just can't lose?”

Zakuro's eyes widened. He knew Gojyo knew, but hopefully he wouldn't realize how fucked he was until Gojyo was good and ready for him to know. Zakuro instead inhaled and threw his chest out, though Gojyo could swear his skin had gone ashen grey, and had his hair always been purple? “And what makes you think you have the right to stand in the Great and Mighty Zakuro's way?!”

Gojyo couldn’t hold back a smirk. “I’m just a concerned citizen.” _And I gotcha,_ he thought, and felt for the hilt of his knife under his palm. “See, when teenagers with love troubles, lonely widowers, and little boys who ran away from home ‘cause Dad said he couldn’t have a puppy all go vanishing near this part of town, folks worry. Folks like me.”

“Ha!” Zakuro tossed his hair and folded his arms. “I’m not responsible for any of that. I only do what is asked of me!”

“Yeah, yeah; to the letter, right? You give ‘em exactly what they ask for. And see, that’s the problem. You know your own rules better than anyone you talk to, and the Muns don’t take so kindly to your type bamboozling them, especially when you’re a guest.” Gojyo set his empty hand on his hip. “So, you think you can get them back from wherever they’ve ended up?”

Zakuro sneered. “If you know that much, then you know my rules. I can’t make anyone fall in love with anyone else, I can’t kill anyone, and -”

“Can’t bring back the dead.” Gojyo groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Damn, I hate you monkey-paw types. So, I’m guessing the widower wanted to see his wife again, and now her coffin’s double-occupancy. The lovesick girl - well, let’s not even go there, but the little boy, well, I’m guessing the five-year-old didn’t say the puppy should be an AKC-certified mini-dachshund, so he ended up with the nearest rabid stray-”

“Hey, hey, hey!” Zakuro made a big T with his hands and arms, grinning nervously. “Now, look, I did what was asked of me! It’s what we do, that’s how we work! Now you, sir, you!” He pasted on a salesman’s grin so transparent that if a belly dancer tried to wear it she’d feel underdressed. “You seem like the kinda guy who knows just what he wants and how to ask for it. So, how about we forget all that ‘missing humans’ business and talk, eh?” He waggled an eyebrow. “How about it? What’s your poison? You got some debt to pay? Who doesn’t?”

Gojyo snorted, but made the conscious decision to play along. “Debt? Buddy, I got debts.”

“Yeah, that’s the ticket.” Zakuro flipped his thumb like he was flipping a quarter, and grabbed something out of the air, then opened his palm to reveal a gold coin. “Riches beyond your wildest dreams, my man, I can make it happen! Just say, ‘O Great Zakuro, I wanna drown in cash!’” Zakuro tossed the coin again, and Gojyo caught it, but subtly dropped it behind his back. Zakuro, however, was still winding up. “What else you want? Pussy?” He opened his arms, and two women, dark-haired beauties in bikinis appeared on either side of him. Zakuro snickered lasciviously as one ran her fingers up his chest and the other draped herself over his shoulder and back. “Buddy, my rules say no love, they don’t say shit about harems. Just say ‘meow, O great Zakuro, I wanna be up to my neck in beautiful women’ and just you wait.” This actually made Gojyo’s face tighten as he tried to look anywhere but at the boobs, forcing himself not to ogle - they’re not real, they’re fake boobs, and not even the good kind! Zakuro seemed to notice, grinning. “Aw, what, you gay? The Great Zakuro doesn’t judge.” He lifted his arms and both women vanished, but Zakuro gesticulated broadly. “I can make a ten-inch dick happen in your life, whenever or wherever you might happen to want it!”

“You know, I see ten inches of dick like a guy might see a speedboat.” Gojyo managed to catch his breath and regather his wits. “Sure, it sounds like fun, but the upkeep’s a fucking headache and you’ll have a hell of a time finding somewhere good to stick it, if you catch my drift.” He sighed, his breath a mist in the night. Zakuro was watching him keenly, eyes gleaming, and Gojyo shifted, hands still tucked in his pockets. “But you know, you’re right. There just might be one thing I want, O Great Zakuro.”

“Oh yeah?” Zakuro shivered eagerly - Gojyo swore the guy was getting a half-chub at being called ‘Great’ - but bowed at the waist. He didn’t seem to notice Gojyo squaring his hips up. “What can I do for you, master-to-be?”

Gojyo yanked a handful of stones from his pocket. “You can come with me!”

Zakuro shrieked with fury, but before he could do anything, Gojyo threw the stones down and yanked his athame from his pocket. Zakuro took a swipe at Gojyo’s hand, but Gojyo dropped to his knees right out from under him and scraped a circle on the concrete, then scattered the stones into the four cardinal directions: “Jasper north, jet south - fuck!” Zakuro had kicked him in the back, and Gojyo managed to catch himself on the sidewalk before he could scrape up his circle. He scraped his palm raw, but he could live with that. He tumbled over to avoid the next stomp, but Zakuro had gotten past him to the mouth of the alley, and though Gojyo had put down blessed salt, a genie without a master could get past that the second they realized what it was. Sure enough, Zakuro tried to run for the street. Gojyo rolled his eyes. “Damn it - **ZAKURO**. Hold still!”

He’d put command in his voice. Zakuro felt it and froze in place, immobilized but twitching. Gojyo pivoted around as he stood, then nudged the other stones into place on his circle, heart racing. He’d wanted to save that trump card a little longer, but needs must, and Zakuro wasn’t moving, so Gojyo couldn’t regret it. He put his empty cigarette case in the center of the circle, then grabbed out his little book and opened it to a dogeared page: “ _Djinn_ .” “I can’t make you stay in your lamp if your last master died on the first wish, but I can sure as hell give you a new one.” He read over his own transliteration of the incantation, then began: _“_ _Iighlaq , 'iighlaq mahkum, alnawm huna, hataa aistidea…”_ He kept muttering through the command spell, the stones gleaming, but he felt his command over Zakuro break as sure as if someone had yanked on his hair, and saw him move.

“You son of a bitch!” Zakuro staggered as he got control of his limbs again, then whipped around, fury gleaming in his eyes like black fire. “You want to play those games with the Great Zakuro?! Well, the Great Zakuro knows what _your_ kind likes!” Gojyo saw the knife materialize in Zakuro’s hand, but he couldn’t stop, couldn’t take his hand out of the circle, couldn’t give up when he was this damn close! He kept his voice calm and even and his focus intent on the cigarette case and the incantation, moving only his head and neck as Zakuro took a few clumsy swipes at him, before the brain trust of a genie realized Gojyo’s back was wide open and drove the knife right down into him.

Gojyo would later give himself a lot of credit for not screaming.

Instead, he inhaled sharply as the knife plunged through the skin and muscle left of his upper spine, but instead, he ground down against the circle, knuckles in the concrete and teeth gritted, and ground out the last few words: “ _Tunam huna hataa takun hunak haja. Bismillah._ ” Zakuro moaned as the magic took hold of him, his joints seizing up again and lighting up, as Gojyo declared it a few more times for good measure, thumping his open hand on the ground, “ _Bismillah. Bismillah. Bismillah!”_ Zakuro was lit with white light, whole body aglow, his clothes vanishing and his true form revealed, with the thin chest and swollen belly of any hungry ghost and his wide yellow eyes apoplectic with fury, then warped as he was sucked into the cigarette case. Gojyo just focused on channeling his energy into the spell, willing it to work, _just work_ , until the light was gone, Zakuro was gone, and Gojyo slammed the cigarette case shut.

Damn, he’d liked that cigarette case. The jacket, too, but he had a bad feeling it was going to need more repair than what could be done, let alone what needed to be done to fix him.

Gojyo forced himself to stand despite the burning pain in his back. He wasn’t stupid enough to pull the knife out, even as he could all but taste blood in the back of his throat. Pain was washing over him, his vision was blurry at the edges, and his knees were going weak; this was bad. He got his cell phone from his side pocket, and hit the first number at the top of his contacts, hardly cogent enough for more, and held his breath as it rang. He heard the line click as the other end picked up and spoke first: “It’s me. It’s Gojyo. Don’t panic. I know I sound out of breath ‘n’ I’m sorry if I woke you.” He was panting. Blood was running down his back, and he was already dizzy, but he held tight to what few thoughts he could string together. “I’m done but I’m hurt. I can explain. Call Sanzo.”

_“Gojyo? What happened?”_

Gojyo wanted to take comfort in that voice, but he was trying too hard not to panic himself. “I got the genie but I’m …  call Sanzo, call Sanzo, tell him I’m in Feytown.”

_“Feytown? Gojyo, what's-”_

“I'm about to pass out.” Gojyo could feel the blackness rising into his vision as sure as a sinking ship taking on water, his thinking muddled by the pain but not completely gone yet. Oh, but he was going. He lowered himself to sit next to his circle, both so Sanzo would be able to see he'd done the deed and so when the spinning in his head got to be too much, he wouldn't have as far to fall and hopefully avoid cracking his skull. This was something worse than the shock of the pain knocking him down, something felt absolutely _wrong_. “Call Sanzo, babe, tell him I got the job done so he'll come get me.” He stuffed the cigarette case into his jacket, barely able to make out what his partner was saying, frantic and worried, on the other end of the line:

_“Tell me cross streets, Gojyo, give me any more information and I'll come get you myself!”_

Gojyo laughed weakly. “I'll be fine. Stay put. Call Sanzo. See you.” The weakness swelled over him, and damn he wished he knew what the bastard had hit him with, because good details always added color to the “and then I passed out” stories. Gojyo let himself slump forward into a snowdrift, arms falling limp at his sides, and his vision blacked. He could still hear, however, for a few more seconds:

_“Gojyo! Gojyo! Please answer me!”_

He managed to smile wryly as consciousness left him, thinking distantly on the first time he'd heard that voice…


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon another job, Gojyo finds an injured man dying in a closet and takes him home...

**2:**

_ It had been a long, boring tail job, dealing with some of the typical bullshit. Teenage girls were vanishing in Uptown - and seriously, why was it always teenagers who got into trouble first? - but all signs were pointing to an incubus (“Or some sort of concubus,” Sanzo had added, “some of them aren't picky.”) and he'd traced it to a high-rise. Sure enough, Gojyo cornered the creature in the middle of what would be his last victim in an ashy room that had clearly seen plenty of corpses, and though the sleeper on the ransacked bed was already in their final sleep, Gojyo managed to get the grimy, murderous little horndog into the circle and sent him crying back to Belial where he belonged. He'd just gotten his athame up out of the floor, kissed the wooden charm he wore around his neck for luck, and had been about to go wash his hands (because paycheck be damned, he didn't know what was in this carpet and he sure as hell didn't want it all over his hands) and call Sanzo, but he heard a voice: _

_ “Is someone there?” _

_ Gojyo whipped around to the desiccated, flat corpse on the bed, which was thankfully still a corpse, but that body was also very obviously female, and that voice had come from a guy. Holy shit, he might have a live one. “Uh, hello?” _

_ “I'm here.” His tone was desperate and exhausted, and Gojyo turned twice, until the speaker added, “I think this is a closet.” _

_ There was a door behind Gojyo, shut tight and held closed with a child-safety lock, scrawled with demonic sigils, on the handles. Gojyo dragged his athame over the plastic lock, and the sigils were eaten by holy energy in a sizzle of purple smoke. Then, he flung the closet door open, not to find coats, dresses, shoes, or even a discreet dildo collection, but a crude dungeon, with one frail, weak-looking man, dark hair sweaty and tangled, pale and wide-eyed, lashed to the barren, scraped wall. Blood was streaming from a gash near his mouth and there was a nasty wound on his belly. Gojyo had to swallow twice, once to bear off the stench of old blood, sweat, and sex in the space, and twice because, God's wounds, he swore he could see the guy's intestines. The thin man's slack jaw shut as he squinted into the light, but then, his mouth formed a tight little smile. “Ah, hello, good evening - unless it's morning yet, in which case I do apologize for my inaccurate language.” He cocked his head, as Gojyo, lost for words, gaped. “I'd say it's good to see you, except my eyes are useless without my glasses. Er, would you mind helping me?” _

“... couldn't have stayed to help, no, of course not…” Gojyo woke to a bitter lament, and he could still hear that voice near him, even though he could only comprehend about half of what he was saying. Even so, he knew that voice. He was sitting propped up on pillows, his eyes were crusted shut and damp, his mouth tasted bad and felt sticky, and breathing was way too hard. Shit, he wanted a cigarette bad enough to kill him, but trying to get a lungful of nicotine might actually kill him right now. Still, as fucked as he was, he thought speaking might not be beyond his abilities, and tried it:

“Hakkai? You there?”

In an instant, cool, dry hands were touching and lifting his face and dabbing a warm, damp cloth over his eyes, and Gojyo opened his eyes to see Hakkai smiling down at him. It was a faint ghost of his usual, habitual smile, but he was there, and smiling at Gojyo. He looked so mild and gentle with his oval glasses and his soft, emerald-green sweater, but he could have been there in leather and neon and Gojyo would have been no less happy to see him. “I'm here, yes, always. Are you, in fact, with me?”

Gojyo chuckled weakly because any more than that would have hurt his lungs, breath barely puffing over his lips. “Most of me, I guess. You should see the other guy.”

Hakkai's smile went rigid. “Ah, never a bad time for a joke, I suppose?”

Gojyo no longer felt relief to see Hakkai. “Is it that bad?”

“And worse.” Hakkai pursued his lips, then shook his head. “Don't worry about it.” He forced his expression to relax minutely as he tousled some of Gojyo's hair from his face, then turned to the desk near them. The light in the room was dim, but as Gojyo's senses started filtering in more of reality, he recognized his and Hakkai's bedroom, their bed. His old monster movie posters on the wall, Hakkai's novels on the nightstand.  Usually, Hakkai would be cozy on the other side of the mattress, knees to his nose. Usually, the desk was clean, organized by the one person who could straighten him out, but instead, it looked like Gojyo's desk had before Hakkai had come to stay. Books were strewn everywhere, left open over the surface or haphazardly thrown to the floor, like Gojyo carelessly tossing his denims and dirty boxers at the overflowing basket and flinging his socks wherever they fell. Gojyo knew Hakkai was never this flippant with his books or his work. “Frantic” happened sometimes, but when it did, Gojyo knew whatever he was looking for was bad news.

“And worse,” he'd said. Gojyo both did and really didn't want to know.

“So, uh, did Sanzo pick up the genie when he scraped me off the pavement?” Gojyo looked around for his jacket, but twisting his neck hurt. Hakkai tutted him from behind the bowl he was stirring.

“Oh, the djinn, you mean?” Hakkai didn't look up from wringing a cloth into the basin. “He said he'd talk with you when you were in a state to talk.”

“Pff, that lazy bastard'll take any excuse not to do his job.” Gojyo rolled his eyes. “I mean, I can get genie back in the bottle, but I can't banish him, I ain't nowhere near strong enough with the magic for that. Hell, I’m pretty sure even  _ Sanzo _ can’t take a genie -” 

“The politically correct term is ‘djinn.’”

Gojyo pulled a face. “Well, whatever he is, genie, djinn, ‘The Great and Mighty Zakuro,’ I think I got him pretty well contained for now.” He tried to sit back as Hakkai turned, but Hakkai tsked him again. 

“Sit forward, please.” Gojyo winced the second he tried to adjust the pillows; twisting his back was agony. Hakkai gave him a chiding look. “I do these things for a reason, you know. The injury is on your back.”

“Figures. All this from a damn knife.” Gojyo pulled a face as Hakkai sat on the edge of the bed with the basin balanced on his knee. 

“And a tiny bullet hole can be a deadly as an atomic bomb. One is dead either way.” Hakkai dampened a cloth, then wrung the extra water off. “Please hold still.” Gojyo braced himself and held his breath, and Hakkai touched the cloth to his back, and Gojyo felt it burn and gripped the blanket tight.

“Shit, shit, shit -”

“Rose quartz infusion into purified water with passionflower, motherwort, and blessed elderflower extract.” Hakkai rubbed the cloth over the wound. “None of what you were saying.” He smiled wryly, as the burn turned into the good kind of burn, and Gojyo could sigh with relief. “I took the knife out, but the wound it left is deep, and it refuses to knit. This potion will purify the wound, and hopefully stave off whatever is in it until I can determine what was done to you and close it properly.” Hakkai leaned around him. “We’re certain it was just a knife wound?”

The hair on the back of Gojyo's neck pricked up and his mouth went dry, but he nodded. Hakkai's mouth twitched, but he pressed the cloth down and put on a gentle, good natured smile, then smoothed a few strands of Gojyo's hair from his face. “Then perhaps, that's all it is.” He ran his fingers through the longest part of Gojyo's hair a few times, and Gojyo leaned into his touch. “I know it hurts, but please bear it for me, just a little longer.” 

“Y… yeah.” Gojyo swallowed and let his eyes fall shut again. Whatever was in that basin was making him sleepy. He lifted a heavy arm and slung it over Hakkai's shoulder, wishing he could focus long enough to give Hakkai a “welcome home” kiss. “Thanks, babe. I dunno what I'd do without you.” He heard Hakkai hushing him as he eased him back onto the pillows, musing that he actually did know.

And it wasn't pretty.

_ “Yeah, I banished it.” Gojyo grimaced as he tried to balance the skinny, formerly naked (courtesy of Gojyo's duster and the glasses he’d found half-broken on the closet floor) man on his shoulder with one arm and pushed his phone to his ear with the other as he staggered into his apartment building. Thank the Gods that the receptionist knew enough about this part of town to look the other way when Gojyo bled his way through the lobby with a half-dead guy on his shoulder. A Mun would have just made more work for him, because even he couldn't pass this off as a hookup. Explaining the injured man with him wasn't his problem right now; his boss was. _

_ “Asshole, the Bitch Upstairs likes to see a body so they can see what we did what she asked us to do!” _

_ “Hey, fuck you, you told me, deal with the incubus - concubus - fuckubus - whatever the fuck it was! - and I did! I banished him, he bit and scratched and tried to hypnotize me the whole time, but I sent him back to the Hell Realms and his body in this realm burst into a billion little pieces.” Gojyo huffed with annoyance and propped his back against the elevator wall and leaned his unfortunate tag-along next to him. “I’m bleeding six places, and you want me to dustbust demon scraps?” Sanzo scoffed on the other end of the line, as Gojyo sniped in conclusion, “You really need a corpse for your superior, well, in short, get fucked.” _

_ “You couldn't have bottled it, you lazy bastard?” _

_ “Demons don't work like that. If the soul's out, the body don't last long in this realm.” He turned his gaze to his rescuee. “How about a witness?” _

_ The man seemed to realize Gojyo meant him, inhaled sharply, and shook his head “no.” No? Gojyo couldn't blame him for not wanting to talk about it. Sanzo, however, let curiosity creep into his voice: “Witness? You found a survivor?” _

_ “No, no; like, someone in the building who might'a seen this guy leading enthralled girls around.” The man snagged against Gojyo in relief, but Sanzo sounded unconvinced. _

_ “You checked for survivors?” _

_ “You think I'm stupid?” Not lying. Sanzo always knew when he was lying. Gojyo gathered the man up. “Look, I'm all kinds of fucked up, let me patch up the holes that thing left in me and we can sort this out tomorrow.” _

_ Sanzo grumbled something vulgar and derisive, but Gojyo had stopped listening and hung up. Then, the man spoke for the first time since Gojyo had gotten him out of the closet: “Your employer sounds … unpleasant.” Gojyo just chuckled, then eased him off the wall so he could walk the both of them to his apartment door.  _

_ “Yeah, he's a trip, but he's honest and straightforward, and he pays my bills. Can't grief the guy for keeping a roof over my head, y’know?” He unlocked the front door, then kicked it open. “Here we go. It ain't much, but …” He glanced around at his disordered living room, then down at his guest. His proper voice, the smooth cadence and practiced grammar, everything Gojyo could read told him he was from good raising. He would have been embarrassed, but the guy hadn't asked to go anywhere else, and Gojyo had a feeling he might need to know more about the guy, so keeping him close seemed the wiser plan. “Well, uh, it's what I can do right now.” Without waiting for the man to complain, he ushered him in, shut the door behind them with a hip check, then eased the man into his comfy chair, right in front of the TV. “Just sit tight.” He tucked his jacket over the man’s chest like a blanket, then dug out his “quickie reference guide” that he always kept in his pocket. He didn't have time to dig for the book with the best fix, and he flipped to a well-worn “healing draught” page. He doubled the recipe in his head and found the cleanest bowl on his kitchen counter, rinsed out the last of yesterday's cereal (he'd do the dishes tomorrow, he promised himself, just like he had every day for the last two weeks), and started rustling up the herbs and tinctures he needed. “I'm making you the fastest fix I got. It'll be a rough patch job, but it'll fix you until I can do ya better.” _

_ “Thank you,” the man replied almost automatically, watching Gojyo with curiosity and none of the horror and wonder that usually came with a Mun stumbling onto Gojyo at work. He seemed more interested in Gojyo. “Er, I don't think I caught your name.” _

_ Gojyo chuckled and gave the contents of his bowl a rough stir. “Haven't given it yet. You can call me Gojyo.” He turned, bowl in hand, and went to kneel in front of the man. “How about you? Would you mind giving me your name?” _

_ “Ah, you may call me Hakkai, I suppose.” He smiled, as Gojyo hummed and studied the man a moment longer. _

_ “Hakkai, huh? It's a good name for you.” He patted Hakkai's arm. “You can keep it.” He began to dab the salve over some of Hakkai's smaller wounds.  _

_ “I should hope so.” Hakkai chuckled, but his mirth was cut off by a soft exclamation of either pain or surprise as the scratches on his arm knit together. “Oh, is that - ah.” He winced for a split second, and Gojyo nodded. _

_ “Yeah, it is. Hold still.” Gojyo moved to the bigger gash on Hakkai’s belly, and Hakkai squeezed his eyes shut and forced his lips into a thin line, but as the tattered skin around the edges began to knit, he evinced stoic calm. Even so, his knuckles went white where he gripped the chair’s arm, and Gojyo put his free hand over Hakkai’s. “It’s okay, man. Hurts like a bitch, don’t it? I know it does, but you’re doin’ great.” He put on an encouraging, roguish little grin, the kind that made girls giggle and blush, but Hakkai didn’t seem to be in the mood to smile back. “It’s alright. It hurts, but it does the job.” Sure enough, the torn skin had closed, knitting into a rough scar. Gojyo swiped a little more of the salve onto him, and the flesh knitted thicker. “That’ll do ya. Try not to move around too much just yet; it’s closed but it’ll take a little time to really heal, if ya know what I mean.” He eased back, then grimaced as he remembered his own pains. The scratches and bites in his back and sides all seemed to flare like alert lights, but hotter. “Shit, give me a sec to do myself up, and we’ll go from there.” He shuffled to the lone kitchen chair, just over the threshold between his living space and his tiny kitchenette, basin in hand and ignoring that a little of the salve sloshed onto the floor. (He'd clean it up when he got to the rest, he supposed.) He sank into the chair with a groan, as Hakkai sat up. _

_ “You’re going to use that on yourself?” _

_ “Well, I gotta get myself together somehow.” He looked over his arms over, then and started dabbing the medicine on. He hissed as the scratches closed: “Shit.” _

_ “Oh.” Hakkai put a hand over his mouth, then made to rise. Gojyo tried to wave an arm at him. _

_ “No, no, you just sit. I can handle me.” He grinned again, trying for his usual bravado while knowing he was failing. Hakkai had stood and was trying to make himself as modest as he could under Gojyo’s jacket, drawing the loose edges of the duster around him like a robe. Gojyo relented and kept dabbing the healing salve onto his open wounds. Hakkai took a long look around the room, slowly pacing around, and Gojyo let him look. The guy was a Mun, so at some point, he’d have to turn him over to Sanzo to have his memories “adjusted,” and it wasn’t like he felt all that much shame about either the wealth of Magick texts and tools strewn on his shelves and desk or the state of his apartment. Hakkai, however, turned back to Gojyo with a surprising sense of calm.  _

_ “I’d heard rumors that there were demon hunters in this city, but I hadn’t believed them.” He pursed his lips as he perused Gojyo’s bookshelf again. “Then again, I didn’t believe in demons until I encountered one.” _

_ Gojyo smiled wryly. Hakkai’s dry wit was a friendly counter to the biting pain, anyway. “Most folks don’t.” He strained to reach a cut in the middle of his back, grunting as he just managed to swipe the edge, then added, “Most demons here, or non-human residents, they keep to themselves. It’s easier to hole up and get easy meals or whatever it is that sustains ‘em on the sly, skimming off humans rather than scalping ‘em. It’s when they get cocky or greedy that the civil authorities call my boss, and then he calls me or one of the other hunters around the city in. Not like there’s a lot of us, anyway.” He tried to reach the middle of his back again, wincing as he failed, but tried to keep the pain and disappointment from his voice and distracting himself with explanation. “It ain’t pretty work, y’know? Ya gotta be qualified, too.” _

_ “Qualified,” Hakkai repeated thoughtfully as he circled Gojyo’s cluttered living room, dodging his laundry basket, a few empty takeout boxes, a wire rabbit cage Gojyo had poached from a dumpster and kept meaning to de-rust and scribe with wards so he could bust it out the next time an imp decided to gorge themself on the county power lines. “It’s not a degree I saw offered at university, I admit, but I suppose there’s requirements. I imagine it takes some expertise -” He motioned to the books casually, and damn, Gojyo had no idea how the guy could sound so composed this close to a scrape with death - “There’s also likely some know-how, practical skill, a certain degree of adaptability…” His brow furrowed, and then he pinned Gojyo with a curious stare. “Do you mean to tell me you normally work alone?” _

_ “Well, uh, if it’s a big nasty, the boss might send his PA.” Goku was a cheerful kid, but when he needed to get busy, he got  _ _ busy _ _. “And if it’s threatening the city, the boss himself will get down and dirty.” Gojyo imitated a grin as he gritted his teeth through trying to close his wounds up, and tried not to think about the only time he’d had to see Sanzo break out the big guns. He’d sworn God’s wrath would’ve swallowed him whole if he hadn’t worn the protective charm, carved of rowan, Sanzo had given him. He was pretty sure his eyebrows hadn’t grown back the same, and Gojyo hadn’t taken the power rune pendant off since then. Hakkai, however, didn’t seem at all satisfied by that. _

_ “But you’re out there, alone. I had to deal with that …” Hakkai shuddered. “That  _ _ thing _ _ alone, and suddenly I realized I haven’t thanked you enough, Gojyo.” He abruptly turned and marched towards Gojyo, then stopped a foot in front of him and held his hand out. “Please let me show you my gratitude. You saved me with nobody to watch your back. At least let me help you with those wounds.” _

_ Gojyo hadn’t realized he’d stopped rubbing salve on. “Uh.” He was actually looking at Hakkai now, not just at an injured man, not just as a Mun who’d been made a victim. His expression was gentle, his smile soft on a smooth, gentle face, eyes kind behind his crooked, half-broken glasses. He was something else, for sure; no Mun would handle this as well as he had so far, and Gojyo just wasn’t used to Muns being this damn nice to him. Even the girls who fell for his charms never bothered trying to remember him, but he got a feeling that the memory charms he could handle wouldn’t even touch Hakkai’s sincerity.  “Uh.” He glanced down, dodging Hakkai’s gaze. “It’s just my job.”  _

_ “And you performed admirably.” Hakkai removed the cloth from Gojyo’s hand and circled behind him, and Gojyo didn’t bother resisting. “Once we’re both functioning, perhaps we can review some of your texts to find some sort of magic potion to help the both of us heal quicker, or better, or at least less painfully, but for now…” He trailed off as he began to carefully, gently dab the salve onto the wounds open on Gojyo’s back. Gojyo flinched instinctively, until he realized that it hadn’t hurt when Hakkai had touched him. His hands were deft and sure, and every bit of contact was feather-soft. It still hurt, but not nearly as much, and Gojyo craned his neck around in disbelief, because for some reason, he wanted to look at Hakkai again. Hakkai smiled at him. “I’ll be very gentle. Please let me help; you can’t see, but some of these gouges are deep.” _

_ Gojyo turned around, hanging his head a little and trying to relax. Damn, it was going to suck when he had to turn Hakkai over to Sanzo. “Yeah. Thanks, man…” _


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gojyo's houseguest proves more and more useful, as Gojyo sinks deeper and deeper...

**3:**

Gojyo wasn’t sure how long he’d been asleep the next time he woke, and he couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt this weak, this devastated. Maybe that time he’d had the flu as a kid, or maybe that one time he’d watched Sanzo decimate a gargoyle that had been one human sacrifice from turning the whole city to stone. He wasn’t sure how he was remaining conscious between blinks, only knowing how much time had passed as the stacks of read pages piled up on the books Hakkai was frenetically skimming. “Uh,” he managed to croak out during an extended moment of lucidity, “Just how bad is this?”

“Don’t worry yourself.” Hakkai glanced back, the dim daylight catching in his glasses. “I’ve got this under control, or will soon.” With his concentration broken, Hakkai hurried back to Gojyo’s side and tucked the blankets around him, then fluffed the pillow behind him. Gojyo grimaced at even the slight pressure on his wound, but Hakkai kissed his forehead as he eased him down again. “There, there; I've got you. Were you hungry? I could have a plate of cinnamon honey buns ready for you in minutes, they're just in the refrigerator.” 

Hakkai was being nice. Nicer than usual. Shit. “C'mon, just how bad off am I?”

Hakkai stilled, lips pursed, then kissed his hairline. “It could have been much worse if your assailant had any better aim. Will you eat for me?”

Gojyo swallowed, then shook his head. “My stomach's sour. Mouth's dry, though. Can I-?”

Gojyo didn't have to finish asking before Hakkai was pouring him something into a glass from a pitcher. “Warm mulled wine. It'll help keep the cold out. Drink, please.”

Oh, shit, Hakkai was giving him alcohol, he must have been on his deathbed. Gojyo swallowed again, but didn't say anything and just accepted the wine. Hakkai watched him drink, rubbing his shoulder softly. The wine was perfect, warm and rich with cinnamon and cloves, and the taste clung to his tongue, cloying and comforting. Had Hakkai put honey in this? The richness soothed him, if only for a moment. “It's good,” he muttered, as Hakkai pressed a glass of water into his hand. “Am I gonna die?”

“Drink your water.” Hakkai paused as Gojyo lifted the water to his lips, then whispered, “I won't let you. You trust me, don't you?”

Gojyo swallowed the water and shut his eyes for a moment. “No doubt.” The cups were soon empty, and Gojyo’s head felt heavy again. “But… Hakkai…” 

“No buts, please. I … I simply can’t contradict you right now.” Hakkai took the empty cups, shaking his head. “Oh, Gojyo, why didn't you take me? This wouldn't have happened if you had someone watching your back.”

Gojyo winced. “Hey, you know I…”

“It's alright,” Hakkai told himself, turning back to the books. “I'm here for you now.”

Gojyo's heart wrenched. “I'm real grateful, y'know.” His back throbbed as if to remind him that the wound was still there, and that Hakkai's work wasn't done yet. Hakkai seemed keenly aware of this, absorbed in his books yet again. “You know what it is? Poison or something?”

“I'm trying every antidote magic I can find. It's… please don't worry. I'm here now. We're here together, and we'll get through this.” He flipped a few more pages, brow furrowing, as Gojyo's vision started to get blurry again. “I'll make this right.”

Gojyo hung his head, or maybe it had just become too heavy to hold up, and guilt washed into his breast as Hakkai continued his research. He knew he likely didn't deserve Hakkai's attentions, how angry Hakkai was that he'd been hurt in the first place, but he also knew he couldn't stop him if he tried.

_ Gojyo hadn’t known anything of Hakkai at first. He hadn't known what else to do with Hakkai but let him stay the night, because Hakkai admitted that his memory was fuzzy, and even if he could remember where he was meant to go, he had no means by which to return. Gojyo wouldn't just turn him out on the street in his jacket; he liked that jacket. (He also kind of liked Hakkai, even after only knowing him this long.) Besides, there was still the matter of fixing the memories Hakkai did have.  _

_ So, Hakkai went to sleep on his sofa in a borrowed pair of sweatpants and a tee. He fell asleep fast and deep, and Gojyo studied his sleeping form for a moment, then, unable to resist, twisted some of his locks into little tangles, before going to bed himself thinking of how soft his hair was. _

_ Then, not three hours after Gojyo had gotten back with Hakkai in tow, Sanzo’s PA, Goku, called: _

_ “Hey, dude, I’m sorry I woke you up!” Gojyo could hear him fidgeting, and mellowed his response to a demanding grunt. “Um, we got a call from the mayor, and she says there’s some Lilims running roughshod in the CBD. Like, now. In broad daylight.” Gojyo made another disgusted noise. _

_ “So, I take it you’re tied up.” _

_ “Sorry, man, the boss says that if the wimpy ones are causing trouble while the sun’s out, something’s up. So, I gotta go put up more wards around the government buildings, ‘cause the boss lady says I’m the best at ‘em and she doesn’t trust nobody else to do ‘em, and Sanzo says you need to go decapitate some demons.” He hesitated. “I mean, I’d take care of it for ya and tell Sanzo it was you, but he was pretty specific he wanted you to do it, and you know I can’t lie ta him.” _

_ “Yeah, me neither.” Gojyo grimaced. “Guess sayin’ I just obliterated an incubus last night ain’t gonna get me off the hook, huh?” Despite his protests, he was already throwing his jacket on and gathering his books in the subtlest hurry he could manage, and Goku hummed contemplatively. _

_ “Honestly, if you didn’t bring him a body, that’s probably half the reason he said you had to go. Sorry, dude. Good luck!” Goku hung up first, and Gojyo groaned. _

_ Then, he heard a bleary mumble, “Gojyo?” _

_ It was only then that Gojyo realized Hakkai was sitting up, likely woken by the noise and blinking around in confusion with his hair disheveled, and Gojyo still had no idea what to do with him. “Stay here,” was all he could think to tell him before he ran out, still strapping his knives to his toolbelt. He'd deal with Hakkai's situation when he got back, he promised himself, the same way he promised he'd do the dishes “later.” _

_ Of course, when he did get back, hell, he didn't want to deal with his own situation. He didn't want to deal with the open gashes on his arm, or the sprained ankle, and he sure as hell wasn't looking forward to washing blood out of his hair with his bruised ribs. Even opening his front door was agony. Still, he staggered in (because he had nowhere else to go either) and wondered if he could just crash in the armchair for ten minutes before patching his arm up. _

_ Thing was, when he collapsed, there were two hands there to catch him. “Gojyo!” Hakkai was there. He faintly realized that Hakkai had come and caught him, and despite his own doubts, he found himself grateful not to have collapsed onto the pile of his shoes by the door. _

_ “Hi, honey,” he croaked with a ghost of his usual wit and smile, “I'm home.” He lifted his face to see Hakkai holding him up, dressed in too-big clothes and wearing a wrought expression, horror in every line of his face.  _

_ “So you are; is this how you come home every day?” Hakkai helped him stand, though Gojyo could hear his breathing strain with the effort. He managed to get Gojyo back into the kitchen chair, then extended his fingers to touch the wound on his arm. “Oh, it's deep. Let me - may I?” _

_ “Y… yeah.” Gojyo wasn't sure how to feel, because yes, this was how he came home when he did go out, crashing into the only port he had and hoping he wouldn't bleed out before he could patch the holes in himself. Hakkai had obviously busied himself while Gojyo had been gone, because suddenly Gojyo's crash landing site was in good repair, clean and organized, books sorted by author and subject. The kitchen was clean and smelled of cooking herbs, and Hakkai was already pushing a tonic into his hands in what felt like mere seconds, before turning right back around to the mortar and pestle on the counter.  _

_ “Forgive me; I'm much more used to standard first aid. I'd been trying to prepare that for myself nonetheless, but you're in greater need. If I understand what I read, that will numb the pain, and I'll prepare something to clean the wounds so they can knit properly.” Hakkai was grinding away in the pestle, surprisingly energetic for someone who couldn’t have slept more than five hours, and Gojyo felt helpless and spoiled as Hakkai shuffled back to grab a few more bottles off of his decluttered storage shelves. “Whatever was so urgent that your employer couldn’t have given you time to recover first?” _

_ Gojyo hunched down, hesitating; his instincts told him, “Don’t tell Muns stuff,” but it seemed Hakkai wasn’t the average Mun. Plus, Sanzo was going to wipe his memory as soon as he found out he was here and how he’d gotten there, so he could tell Hakkai the nuclear launch codes and nothing would come of it. “Uh, imps.” He took a swig of Hakkai’s concoction, and though it was thicker than pudding, it was sweeter, too: chocolate and cherry, rich and sweet. He still had to swallow twice before he could answer Hakkai’s quirked eyebrow, “Lower-level hellions. Lilims, or imps.” Then, Hakkai’s potion kicked in, and damn, it was  _ _ potent _ _ because Gojyo was feeling no pain in seconds. He found himself watching Hakkai again, stunned, as he mixed something else up with the sure confidence of a master chef at the stove. Seven hours in a hunter’s apartment and he was a damned expert, God’s wounds. A real savant, this one. “Uh, they’re kinda like barn cats, they just sorta sneak out the doors of hell sometimes and eat strays at night, but they were running around in daylight. Muns were freaking the fuck out, so it was all-hands-on-deck so we could quell them.” Gojyo took another swig of Hakkai’s tonic. “It’s actually pretty damn weird; they usually don’t go out in the middle of the day. The boss said they’re acting like they’re looking for something.” _

_ Hakkai stilled where he stood, brow furrowing. “Is that unusual?” _

_ “Yeah, kinda.” Gojyo licked his lips and shrugged. Hakkai’s tonic had eased his pains, and he felt vastly more himself already, if still exhausted. “The little ones are like animals, they just kinda go on instinct and follow after the big ones, but the non-humans in here all kind of have an understanding. They can come and do as they do as long as they don’t mess with humans or cause panic. The city officials are kinda of the opinion that Muns - uh, normal humans, if they knew about demons, it’d kinda trigger a panic.” Gojyo fidgeted a little as he watched Hakkai work, wondering what he was doing, but Hakkai hummed, as if to encourage Gojyo to go on. “Me and my kind, we just gotta keep ‘em in line if they forget, y’know?” Hakkai was still listening intently even with his back turned, facing the counter, and Gojyo shrugged again. “Like, uh, anyone who breaks the rules.” _

_ “Ah.” Hakkai chuckled softly, then returned to Gojyo’s side with a bowl. “So, I suppose it is an honor to be in service to a member of our city’s demonic law enforcement.” _

_ Gojyo scrunched his nose as Hakkai knelt down and examined the scratches, then began to dab something onto his back. “I prefer bounty hunter. Sounds way cooler.” _

_ “Oh?” Hakkai laughed through his nose, then moved to painting salve onto one of the bigger gashes on his arm. Gojyo flinched in anticipation, but relaxed as the oily liquid tingled on his skin rather than burning, and the new skin that knit over his healing scratches was smoother than any rough patch of scar Gojyo had left on himself. “What about ‘demon cop?’”  _

_ Gojyo cackled a little at that, and it distracted him from Hakkai wrapping a cold, damp gauze bandage around his arm, even as it sealed to his skin. “Nah, don’t lump me in with cops! I’ve never gotten on with cops, yeah? Plus, if there’s cops, there’s gotta be judge and jury. Demons don’t hold much to that sorta stuff.” Hakkai had stopped wrapping the wound, patting the bandage down as it warmed to his skin, and he pulled his arm away when he realized Hakkai had stopped. “Hey, you’re damn good. You remember anything yet? Maybe about being a doctor or something?” If he was a doctor, the second Gojyo got his real name he was putting him on speed dial. Hakkai smiled with a touch of pride. _

_ “I do have some faint memory of administering medical care. I think I may have been a paramedic or the like.” He stood and went to wash his hands as Gojyo looked at the bandages and plasters Hakkai had left on him, then at all the thin scars left over from old jobs, crisscrossing his skin like a well-traveled map, or a scored piece of meat, ready for the grill. This stranger was kinder to him than he’d ever bothered to be to himself. _

_ “You remember anything else?” Gojyo owed him that same kindness in return. Hakkai, however, shook his head. _

_ “I’m struggling to recall anything else, but my mind doesn’t seem to be entirely right, if one can analyze such things in oneself.” He put his palm over his forehead. “My head … it feels …  crowded, somehow?” _

_ “Crowded.” Gojyo frowned. That didn’t sound right, he just wasn’t sure what it meant. He ducked Hakkai’s eyes as he stood, then loped to the refrigerator and grabbed a half-finished bottle of wine he’d shoved away a night or two ago. He’d put a spoon in the top, so hopefully it hadn’t gone off. He usually needed a little to get to sleep, especially rough nights/mornings like this. “Uh, maybe we both ought’a get some sleep. Maybe you’ll feel a little clearer with a little more rest.” _

_ Hakkai shook his head. “Ah, I can’t sleep during the day. I tried to go back to sleep after the sun rose, to no avail. Besides, I feel very much myself in your books.” He glanced sideways to the now-organized library, and fidgeted, wringing his hands. “It’s rather fun. At least until you’re able to find where I’m meant to go … is it too much trouble?” _

_ Gojyo felt a pang of guilt at the trepidation in Hakkai there. It was only for now, right? No harm in letting Hakkai tinker until he could get him home. Maybe Sanzo would only chew Gojyo’s ass for a little while. “No, if it’s helping you, I don’t want to stop ya. Just … uh … you seem smart enough not to do anything stupid. Don’t try anything you don’t understand, and if you’re not sure, ask me.” He tried to look stern, though his spine sloped with exhaustion and he still had the neck of a wine bottle hung in his hand. Hakkai stood back, still fidgeting. _

_ “I won’t try anything dangerous, certainly not.” He kept his gaze low as Gojyo loped past him. “Er, you seem to have enough staples on hand that I can likely have a nice meal ready for you to eat when you wake up.” _

_ Gojyo smiled wryly as he passed Hakkai, the ache in his bones trading places with general weariness: a vast improvement, but still in need of fixing. “Don’t strain yourself if you can’t manage it. I’ve eaten plenty of ‘too fucked up to cook’ delivery.” _

_ Hakkai laughed a little, shaking his head. “Thanks to your intervention, I’m certain we can avoid that for tonight…” He hesitated again. “Unless I’m assuming too much?” Gojyo glanced back, but Hakkai was looking down, hands clasped together. “You were kind enough to save me, but now I speak as if I were a normal guest. Until I remember where I’m meant to go, though, I … is it too much to ask you to keep me under your care a little longer?” _

_ Hakkai must have been able to read his mind, or maybe he’d realized what Gojyo had known all along. Gojyo also knew what he had to tell Hakkai, but he couldn’t give him the exact truth. “You can stay as long as you like.” He didn’t want to tell Hakkai he had to stay, but there were truths he could tell: “It’s nice to have company, y’know? Even if it is a guy I met while dealing with a sex demon.” _

_ Hakkai smiled humorlessly at the floor. “I do hope that’s not how you meet women.” _

_ “Nah.” Gojyo turned the knob on his bedroom door, not looking back anymore. “Just, it would’a been nice if someone had saved me. Golden rule, and all.” _

_ Hakkai was quiet, and Gojyo was too exhausted. He didn’t feel like explaining how he’d ended up in his sordid career, alone in a city of monsters. It wouldn’t have made a difference. If it hadn’t happened, nobody would have been there to save Hakkai, and besides, telling the story to a man who was going to have his memory wiped was a waste of breath. “Sorry, that was kinda heavy. G’night.” He shut the door on Hakkai’s ‘good morning,’ downed the bottle of wine in one long pull, stripped down to his bandages, and threw himself at his mattress.  _

_ “Maybe,” he mused, grasping for a cigarette in the shirt he’d left in a lump beside his bed, “I could use it on me this time.” The memory erasing magic had never done much for him before, but he sure as hell wished he could rearrange it sometimes. It’d be nice not to have to miss Hakkai. _

_ Women were easier than this. They left. Hakkai, though… _

_ Hakkai wasn’t even trying to. _


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gojyo, Hakkai, and Sanzo circle nearer and nearer to the truth.

**4:**

Gojyo woke with bile on his tongue, already retching. Someone was holding his hair and keeping him propped on his side, but he could hear a familiar and unpleasant voice too close, swearing:

“Fucking hell, he’s getting worse?!”

“I’m trying everything, I am.” Gojyo could barely hear Hakkai over his heart pounding in his ears, even though he knew he was right there at his back. “Every common poison, every curse, anything I can think of, but nothing’s helping. He wakes rarely, he sleeps restlessly, he won’t eat-”

“Then what the hell-”

“I forced him to eat some oatmeal - nice and soft, lots of honey - when he was semi-lucid a few hours ago, but this is the result.” Hakkai dabbed at Gojyo’s mouth. “He hasn’t eaten in two days, no matter how I try to coerce nutrition into him…”

Two days? Gojyo hardly felt like he’d been home a few hours. He tried to speak, but his voice was barely a croak and Hakkai didn’t seem to hear him. Instead, Hakkai carried the wastebasket out, and Gojyo twisted to watch him go. He was wearing the same khakis and sweater as he had been - or was that a different green sweater? He couldn’t tell, but he wanted to take Hakkai in as if he might never see him again. He could see Sanzo now, though, dressed in black slacks and suit jacket with a black straight tie, looking like some kind of federal spook instead of the most powerful cleric-slash-exorcist on the East Coast, propped against the doorframe between his bedroom and the hall, with a cigarette in his fingers and his usual sour, pitiless look plain on his face.

“You awake now?” Gojyo managed a nod, then wiped his own mouth with the back of his hand. 

“S’there water?” He wasn’t sure if he’d spoken aloud: Sanzo just continued to glare at him, and he was looking at his mouth as if trying to read his lips. Worthless asshole. He turned his head slowly, finally spotting a glass on the bedside table, just out of reach, but he grasped at it anyway. Sanzo sauntered closer, crushed his cigarette in the ashtray on the bedside table, then pushed the water into Gojyo’s hand. Gojyo’s fingers were shaking as he tried to get his grip steady. He managed to get the water to his lips and took a few swallows, and became keenly aware of how hard moving any of him was, as if every muscle were being pinned down by heavy chains. Sanzo took the water glass from him when he held it back out in a quaking hand, shaking his head.

“Pathetic.” His face was curdled with disgust. Gojyo swallowed again, and cleared his throat as hard as he could to make some volume:

“Ffffffffffuck you, asshole.”

That got a smirk out of Sanzo. “You’re still in there. That’s something, anyway.” He crouched down nearer to Gojyo, his sardonic smirk slipping to his usual sour expression. “Okay, dumbass, where’s the genie?”

Gojyo found that it took continued, concerted effort to make his mouth move at all: “In the cigarettes … cigarette … case.” 

Sanzo stared at Gojyo, expression flat, and didn’t turn his head when he raised his voice: “Hakkai, bring me his cigarette case.”

Gojyo heard Hakkai respond faintly: “He’s not allowed to smoke until he can walk on his own power again.”

“Just bring it!” Sanzo hissed, giving Gojyo the vehement glare he likely meant for Hakkai but which he would not deliver, ever. Hakkai returned a moment later with a damp cloth and patted it over Gojyo’s face as if he were cleaning some sort of precious museum artifact.

“Are you vocal? Where is it?” Hakkai sounded too reluctant, even as Gojyo leaned into the tender touch. Hakkai’s hands felt so good. Gojyo was starting to wonder how many more chances he’d have to appreciate that touch.

“Jacket,” he mumbled, and tried to lean into the cloth. Sanzo hustled off, surely to find Gojyo’s jacket, and Gojyo tried to look at Hakkai. “Babe, how long’ve I been here?”

“Don’t worry about that -”

“Hakkai.” Gojyo gripped Hakkai’s wrist as hard as he could. It wasn’t very hard, but Hakkai still trembled at his touch. “Don’t keep me in the dark.”

Hurt crept into Hakkai’s face, breaking his thin facade, and Gojyo knew it wasn’t his hold making Hakkai wince. “It’s been three days. I promise, I’m doing everything I know how to do-”

Before Gojyo could beg for more answers, Sanzo shouted from the other room: “Where the hell is it?!” He stormed back in, ears red. “It’s not there, and I know that he can’t lie to me.” His glare, as damning and focused as a firing squad, fixed on Hakkai. “What the hell happened?”

Gojyo tasted bile, and he tried to sit up and tell Sanzo off, “I did the job, it’s there, don’t you give  him that shit right now!” However, he barely made it to the “I” before he ran out of breath and got lightheaded. He heard Hakkai crying his name in plea as he slumped back down, as his vision went gray at the edges again, and as the darkness claimed him again, he still found enough of himself enraged at Sanzo for even thinking to accuse Hakkai. Not an ounce of mercy in him, not for him, not for Hakkai.

Maybe he didn’t deserve it - if that djinn was gone, then Gojyo deserved everything Sanzo had for him - but Sanzo had never even tried to see all the good in Hakkai. 

Even though Hakkai was the best thing that had ever happened to Gojyo. All he ever saw was the wrong.

_ Gojyo hadn’t had anything this good for this long in a long time. Not since he’d been kicked out of the house when he was way too young to be alone. There were women, but that lasted a couple hours, at most, and even that was a stretch sometimes. There was the first puff of a cigarette out of a fresh box, the pleasant buzz from a good bottle of sweet wine, the momentary, fleeting delight that came with finishing a job. Most of the things that really made him happy lasted just for a moment. _

_ And sure, there had been Banri, but that was once upon a time now, back before Gojyo had figured out he was just using him, but having someone waiting for him when he opened the door with a hot meal in the oven, a clean roll of bandages and ready disinfectant, and an ear eager to hear all of his adventures? That was new, unfamiliar, and too soon, comfortably familiar.  _

_ Hakkai loved to hear about Gojyo’s adventures. He would laugh and clap when Gojyo recounted a clever move or a deduction, he fretted at the harrowing parts, the near-misses or even the moments of the actual injuries he was helping Gojyo to bandage, and he’d ask questions when curious, and Gods, was he curious. He might have been a Mun, but he was both intrigued and completely comfortable with Gojyo’s topsy-turvy underworld. _

_ “They were on the hunt again,” Gojyo remarked at the end of another one of his stories, one that had left him with a few good bruises on his chest and a possible cracked sternum, shaking his head as he tried to think about how they’d been acting. “Every day, or every other at most, for the last three weeks, they’ve been roaming around screeching and digging. They’re looking for something.” _

_ “Whatever could they be looking for?” Hakkai was packing away the bandages and supplies in a cabinet he’d organized just for medical equipment.  _

_ “That’s the real question. I can’t really ask ‘em, they’re too stupid. I’m just trying to keep ‘em from causing trouble.” Gojyo rubbed at his chest, then stood. Hakkai turned right from the cabinet to the oven and brought out a pair of plates. _

_ “A shame. If you could just give it over, they’d leave and you’d have a chance to rest.” He set their plates on the table. “I wish I could do more, but I’ll give you what respite I can.” _

_ Hakkai always had a meal ready for him, a full meal with protein and veggies and a little something sweet for dessert, and he’d wait up until the small hours when Gojyo had been out on the job to eat with him and patch up his inevitable injuries. He’d only chide him a little, and always quietly lament that he couldn’t do more as he searched Gojyo’s books for some new and better way to cure him quicker. _

_ “I ain’t read all the books myself,” Gojyo admitted sheepishly, ducking his head down a little as Hakkai unwrapped the foil from the plate. “My boss mostly just shoves books at me. If I need something, I find it, but otherwise, I dunno what you might find in there.” _

_ “I suppose that means I can surprise you,” Hakkai replied with imitated cheer. _

_ He had, too. Gojyo had never been so well-fed or cared for, and Hakkai was always finding new ways to make both better. From Hakkai somehow setting up a grocery delivery service through his cell phone, finding new meals to prepare for him, and breaking out spells and potions Gojyo had never heard of before, Hakkai always had some new way to make Gojyo’s life a little better. _

_ He didn’t know what to make of it, or of Hakkai.  _

_ “You don’t gotta do all this for me, y’know. It’s not like I asked you to.” Gojyo watched, drumming his fingers on the table in an uneven tattoo, as Hakkai opened up a bottle of red wine. He seemed to have noticed Gojyo’s penchant for a little red after a long day, but because he shared it with him, Gojyo wasn’t slugging the rest on his own. Another one of the many things Hakkai had improved in his life.  _

_ “I want to,” Hakkai insisted, putting the top of the cork on the bottle and setting it aside. “Having things to do is good for my mind. I don’t mind staying in, but engaging in something feels good.” He beamed. “It’s nice to be busy.” _

_ Gojyo’s shoulders slumped, weighted with guilt. He’d asked Hakkai to stay in, for his own safety (a lone Mun in this part of town was as good as a rotten carcass under a vulture tree), and because he couldn’t let him leave knowing everything he did, but he’d also asked Hakkai not to answer his phone if he was sleeping, only to open the door if he recognized the person on the other side, to let Gojyo pick up packages. Everything on the table had arrived in a box Gojyo had carried in earlier yesterday, and Hakkai had happily turned it out into a spread of roasted medallions of pork tenderloin and sauteed cabbage dotted with toasted almonds and cranberries, warm, fragrant of sweet spice and making the whole flat smell like a real home instead of a damn sty flophouse the way Gojyo had kept it.  _

_ “Yeah, but … all this …” He hesitated to pick up his fork. “It’s a lot, man. It ain’t like I’ve done that much for you.” He rubbed at the stem of his wine glass, wanting to drain it but hesitating. “I mean, I’ve been tryin’ to keep ya safe, but it’s meant keeping you kinda cooped up, and I told ya I’d help you work on your memory, but with the boss callin’ me every day to hunt down the little shits and me spending the time I ain’t doin’ that sleeping off the last hunt, I ain’t had a chance.” _

_ “There are only so many hours in the day.” Hakkai finally took his seat at the chair across from Gojyo’s. “I am indebted to you, nevertheless. I’m here still only due to your benevolence, and if everything I’ve read in your books is correct, I am not at all safe here alone.” He took up his fork, wagging it a little between his fingers and not quite meeting Gojyo’s gaze. “You’re allowing me to stay here, though you had no obligation to do so, and you’ve been kind.” _

_ “I guess I kinda feel like I’ve been keeping you captive.” _

_ “I don’t feel that way.” Hakkai shook his head, smiling now. “You’ve been keeping me safe when I’ve nowhere else to go. Besides that, our Instacart delivery service is courtesy of your credit card, which is graciously funded via your employer, so really, I’ve got no right to complain.” His smile turned into a sassy little beam, and Gojyo laughed. _

_ “Guess you got that right! Jeez, when ya meet him, don’t tell him I’m eating this good on what he pays me, he’ll cut my damn salary.” Gojyo picked up his fork and speared one of the pork medallions, admiring the golden-brown crust for a moment before taking a bite. The meat was tender, a little sweet and a little salty, with just a nice little bite before it just fell apart between his teeth. “Yeah, he’s never eaten like this. For one, he don’t eat pork for some reason, and for two, neither him nor his PA can cook much worth a damn.” _

_ “My, my, so you do have something in common with him.” Hakkai grinned with all his teeth in a way that was not exactly nice. Gojyo was learning the nuances of his expressions, discerning his sly, secretive smiles from the ones that were covering upset or anger, the pleasant smiles, the laughing smiles, or the smiles that laughed at him directly: “After all, I saw your pantry three weeks ago, and you had enough Pop-Tarts, parboiled rice, frozen chicken tenders, and pre-measured spice mixes to feed an army.” _

_ Gojyo nearly choked on his sip of wine, then managed to laugh it off and fire back, “Hey, at least I wasn’t doing delivery Chinese food every night!” Hakkai demurred with a chuckle, his ears turning just a tiny bit pink as he bowed his head so Gojyo couldn’t see how broadly he was smiling. “And you know what, maybe just doing whatever was easiest was wrong.” Gojyo found he couldn’t quite look at him anymore. “You changed that. You changed a whole damn lot.” _

_ Before Hakkai, there hadn’t been anyone waiting for him at home. He’d never had good reason to expect anyone here, or even thought of trying to find anyone who would stay. Now, there was comfort in knowing he’d open that door, and Hakkai would soon be coming to greet him and offer him a cool glass of water, a chair to sit in, and a fresh roll of bandages. Hakkai would listen to his stories and laugh and joke with him, tell jokes, talk about the news, ask him about things he’d read or spells he’d found.  _

_ That anticipation of comfort brought with it the dread of coming back to find Hakkai tucking the secondhand clothes Gojyo had brought him into a bag, telling him how he’d spontaneously remembered everything, telling who he was, where he was supposed to be, and Gojyo having no choice but to congratulate him and escort him to Sanzo so he could make Hakkai forget Gojyo and the demons and the magic and their shared nights, everything a Mun wasn't supposed to know. Hakkai would just be another face in the crowd, one that Gojyo would never forget but someone who would never again look at Gojyo twice. Gojyo's best hope would have been that a friendly, cheerful medic with oval glasses and a smile that didn’t quit would scrape him off the pavement the next time a hunt of his went particularly bad. _

_ Hakkai didn't seem to anticipate this at all, shaking his head. “Goodness, you speak with such finality. Really, it's nice to think I've helped you as much as you've helped me, but I'll gladly return the favor sevenfold. Why don't we eat before dinner goes cold?” _

_ Gojyo's mouth watered at the very thought, even though it had been dry with sorrow a moment ago, and he tucked in as if he'd never eat this well again. He could taste the care Hakkai had put into it. It was good as an offering at his altar, and Gojyo was humbled to receive it.  _

_ Gojyo did his part, when he could. Tonight, it was drying the pots while Hakkai washed, side by side, hip to hip. Hakkai had cleaned his life up, he might as well do his part to keep it that way. He usually wouldn’t have bothered, or would have put it off, but Hakkai seemed so satisfied when things were in their place, and the whole house felt a little nicer when the kitchen was clean and Hakkai was happy. Besides, there was something just nice about standing next to him, touching his fingers to Hakkai’s as Hakkai passed him things to dry, casually, as if he didn’t mean to, as if Hakkai wouldn’t notice. Gojyo hoped he noticed, that he didn’t mind, that maybe he even wanted it to happen. _

_ He felt a spark in his chest at that touch. It was better than the crushing pain that flared through him at the thought of not having Hakkai there. Of standing here alone, sitting in this room by himself, of only having contact with anyone else, hearing someone else talk to him, when he had to go out and silence some rotten noise.  _

_ Gojyo reached for the next dish to dry. Hakkai’s fingers touched his, then slid between his and wrapped around his hand. Gojyo’s head and heart cried out, as loud as they’d ever been, even though every miserable moment he’d spent alone up until now. _

_ “Perhaps,” Hakkai said quietly, “when I do recall who I am, or what life I have to return to … perhaps I can come and visit you some evenings? You can call me when you’re working, and I can come help you. You seem like you could use some help, and I’d be happy to make some sort of arrangement with you. A deal, if you would.” Hakkai gave him a little wink. “I can come and visit. You could still be part of my life, whatever shape that life may be. I can still be part of your world.” _

_ Gojyo wanted to laugh him off, to tell him his world, his life, was a sloppy, patchy tangle of stop-gaps and “for-now”s, that he had only held onto what he had by pure luck. That whoever he was, that Gojyo didn’t deserve his attention. He also wanted to confess that he wanted the same, that his scarred body reflected the atlas of his life, Hakkai had drawn the latitude and longitude he’d been missing. He wanted to say, he wanted nothing more than to get to know who Hakkai was, and to know that his instincts about him were right. _

_ “I dunno,” was all he could make himself say. “Muns … we’re not supposed to tell normal people stuff. Anything, honestly. I ain’t told my boss about you yet, but if he finds out -” _

_ “If he finds out, you say.” Hakkai was smiling, eyes alight. “Does he have to know? He can’t control your friendships, can he? Besides, I consider myself … well, I don’t consider myself Mundane, for certain.” _

_ Gojyo’s hand curled around Hakkai’s. “No, no, there ain’t nothing mundane about you.”  _

_ Hakkai was nearly as tall as him, slighter but not by much, and yet, when he sidled a step closer, he fit flush against Gojyo’s side. “I didn’t think you thought so. I’m glad you feel that way.” _

_ Gojyo was sure his heart was snared in that instant, as sure as if it had been clapped in manacles and iron chains. He’d never so much wanted to be tied down before, but now, he thought he’d willingly pass Hakkai the key and never ask for it back.  _

_ Gojyo turned, but Hakkai was already there, swinging into Gojyo’s chest and claiming his mouth. His kiss was clumsy but passionate, and left Gojyo desperate for more but not at all ready for the next. Hakkai dove in again before Gojyo could breathe, and when he pressed his mouth to his again, Gojyo didn’t care if he suffocated like this. He managed to focus enough to catch Hakkai’s lower lip and sank into this kiss, eager and enthusiastic, sealing their mouths together tight, then nipping and sucking at his lips and tongue, wanting to taste as much of him as he could. Hakkai’s fingers roamed his body, roving down his shoulder and trailing down his back, and Gojyo shook as he looped his arms around his lower back, hands laced at the base of his spine, then squeezed, making his intentions crystal clear. _

_ “I want you, Gojyo. I want every part of you, the body I’ve come to admire, the soul within.” His long, willowy fingers traced their way back up Gojyo’s chest to cup his cheek, curving around his jawline, touching his lower lip. “Am I allowed to ask for that?” He slid his fingers into the fall of Gojyo’s hair, and all of the air left Gojyo’s lungs. Had anyone ever touched him with this kind of reverence? _

_ He wanted to tell him, “You can have me.” _

_ What he did say was “Fuck, yeah.” _

_ He dropped to his knees as Hakkai’s feet and wrapped his arms around Hakkai’s waist as Hakkai playfully carded his fingers through his hair. Hakkai wanted him, and he wanted him in return. He couldn’t make himself think about it any harder than that.  _

_ Hakkai beckoned him towards his own bedroom, luring him to his feet with a touch to his chin and a whisper of his name bound with a promise. He traced his fingers up Gojyo’s jawline as Gojyo chased him, helplessly following as Hakkai glided backwards down the hall. Hakkai glowed behind his glasses, alight and bright-eyed as he shed them to Gojyo’s bedside table, and the rest of his clothes began to follow. Gojyo knew the dance of shucking his jacket, shirt, and jeans as fast as he could, hurrying to get to the good part, but he wanted to savor this, like an actual erotic film rather than a ten minute PornHub flick. He knew he’d regret hurrying his clothes off, but he was just too eager in the moment. Off went the clothes, and God damn him, just the thought of Hakkai had him glass hard. Hakkai had stopped at his tee, fingers quaking on the hem, but when he noticed Gojyo watching him intently, he smiled sheepishly. _

_ “That scar … from when we met … it never healed.”  _

_ Gojyo shook his head and swaggered across the room, then moved to smooth his hair back before sinking to his knees again and lifting Hakkai’s shirt, then kissing the jagged scar. “Scars like that mean you lived.” He set his hand over his cheek at the two livid old scars there, giving Hakkai a meaningful look. “You lived, and you’re here now.” _

_ Hakkai smiled warmly at this. “And so are you. Come to me.” _

_ Hakkai motioned for Gojyo to rise again, but when he did, Hakkai turned him around with a palm to the shoulder and pushed him backwards. The backs of his knees hit the edge of the bed, and Gojyo buckled to a sit. Hakkai slid into his lap, straddling Gojyo’s thighs, and his cock, swollen and erect, bumped against Gojyo’s belly. Hakkai grasped Gojyo’s dick and his own in one elegant, fine hand, and slicked Gojyo’s hair from his face. “You’re aglow. That beautiful flush in your cheeks, it’s irresistible.” He rolled his hand up and down their shafts, smiling with contentment. “You’re incomparable. May I have my way with you?” _

_ Gojyo felt just a little woozy at Hakkai’s politeness. Hakkai was making this personal, working his way under Gojyo’s skin like a needle, and though Gojyo had never been asked with such candor and courtesy, he was sure he’d never wanted a man to fuck him more than that moment. “Please.” It came out breathy and needy, and Hakkai’s smile went all crooked and sly. Gojyo thought he’d melt as Hakkai slid up his lap, just that little bit closer, gripping their dicks just a little tighter, and cocked his head. _

_ “Ah… do you have…” He glanced sideways to the bedside table. _

_ Gojyo got it and motioned. “Lube’s in the drawer, condom’s in my wallet.” _

_ Hakkai rutted against Gojyo, rubbing their cocks for a moment before releasing him and sliding back, dismounting with unsurprising grace despite swinging substantial pipe (and from how hard and red he was, Gojyo wondered how he could keep his composure, damn the man), and easily scooped up Gojyo’s pants and passed them to him, before going for the drawer. Gojyo fished a condom from his wallet and tossed his pants onto the bed beside him, and Hakkai swung his leg over Gojyo’s again. He braced Gojyo’s thigh, then gathered both of their shafts in his palm again and gave a few easy, languid strokes. Gojyo held a low groan in his throat. Hakkai’s palm was warm and silky smooth, as if he had no fingerprints, no identity other than Gojyo’s lover. Hakkai held Gojyo’s gaze, reveling in his fascination, and stroked a little faster, a little harder. Gojyo groaned aloud this time, throwing his head back… _

_ … and then his phone rang in his pants pocket. _

_ “FUCK!” Gojyo, broken from his reverie, snatched the phone out. Fucking Sanzo! “Cockblocker - fuck you, I’m busy!” He shoved the phone under the pillow, then returned his full, devoted attention to Hakkai, who’d stilled on his lap, clearly puzzled but not entirely put off. Gojyo cleared his throat, face hot. “Sorry, babe, that was -” _

_ “An unwelcome interruption.” Hakkai kissed him over the lips again. “Whatever it is can wait.” He traced Gojyo’s jawline with his lithe, soft fingers. “He can wait. I want us to enjoy each other a while.” _

_ “Mm. Yeah.” Gojyo loved the way he said that, and he kissed Hakkai’s palm. “Whatever you want from me.” Hakkai kissed his forehead in return, then began to rock against Gojyo, bringing both of their pricks together again and rubbing them in rhythm. Pleasure roiled in Gojyo’s gut, gathering and building like flame claiming kindling at the edge of a fire, and he leaned into Hakkai and relished the sensation. Hakkai notched his chin at the join of Gojyo’s neck and shoulder, sliding his other hand down Gojyo’s back and chest, then down around his hip. Gojyo heard him whine just a little, and caught a glimpse of Hakkai’s lust-blown mask. Gojyo knew just where that hand had gone.  _

_ “Oh, babe,” he whispered against Hakkai’s cheek, wishing he could watch, if only to admire what he was about to receive. “You want somethin’ in ya that much, huh? Lemme help.” He reached down Hakkai’s naked back, tracing the line of his shoulders and spine, then touched his finger to Hakkai’s asshole. He could feel the lube Hakkai had spread on his palm, and got a little of it on his own fingertip. “I’m real good, I promise.” His phone was ringing again, but Gojyo could only hear Hakkai, panting softly: tiny little noises of pain and pleasure. “You want me to help?” _

_ Hakkai, still panting, licked his lips so he could answer, “Yes, I … I think I’d like that.” Gojyo slid his finger closer, touching his entrance. He could feel Hakkai’s hand now, feel him fucking himself on two fingers and going at it hard. Gojyo got a little more lube and joined his furious pace, and Hakkai gasped at Gojyo’s penetration, then kissed Gojyo hard on the mouth to mute his own moans. Gojyo kissed him back with the same enthusiasm, meeting his hunger with his own need, fierce and desperate as if he’d never kissed before nor ever would again. He was just about to add another finger when Hakkai broke away from him. “Oh, Gojyo, please.” _

_ “I’m right here, babe.” Gojyo pulled his finger out, and Hakkai grasped between them to find Gojyo’s dick with his hand again, rolling the condom on and adjusting his angle. Then, he lowered himself down and impaled himself on Gojyo’s dick. Gojyo groaned as he sank down, his hole perfectly tight and wet, but relished just as much Hakkai breathing against him, inhaling deep as if he could hold the moment in his lungs and lock it there, close to his heart. _

_ Then, he steadied himself, braced his palms on Gojyo’s shoulders, and got down to business. _

_ Gojyo would never have assumed Hakkai’d had this in him, the ferocity with which he drove down against Gojyo, the vigor to keep up his brutal pace, and the same serene smile as ever as he rode Gojyo hard and fast. Gojyo gripped the bed behind him tight, and he barely dared to breathe, let alone look away, captivated as Hakkai drove down against him like his cock might open some path to the Heavens if he just took it far enough. He tried to grasp at Hakkai’s arms and shoulders, but Hakkai instead captured his face and wrapped his arms around his head and kissed him with the same ferocity. _

_ Hakkai consumed him, and he was lost.  _

_ Hakkai rode him through his orgasm, jerking his own dick in tempo with his thrusts, and Gojyo swore he had died a little as Hakkai finished a few seconds later, his spend wet on Gojyo’s belly. He slumped around Gojyo, arms looped around his shoulders, and sighed. _

_ “I’ve needed that,” he whispered, voice thick with lust and weariness. Gojyo hummed and wrapped his arms around him, wondering how his life could have finally gone right enough for this to land in his lap… _

_ And then his goddamn piece of shit fucking phone rang again. _

_ “I’ll kill him.” Gojyo grimaced into Hakkai’s shoulder, but Hakkai kissed his forehead. _

_ “It’s work, isn’t it? Go ahead and answer it. I’m not going anywhere.” _

_ Gojyo pulled another face, but dragged his phone out from under his pillow and answered it. “Alright, this better fucking be good.” _

_ “I got a big lead,” Sanzo snarled right back, as pissed as a sailor on shore leave in a town of teetotaler eunuchs, “And you’re ignoring me? Goku picked up on something  _ _ big _ _ , and it’s practically on top of your apartment. This ping he’s got might be what’s got the small fry freaking the fuck out, and I need you to deal with it five minutes ago!” _

_ “I’m busy! Fuck, can’t a man have a life outside of his goddamn job?!” Gojyo had to bite his tongue because Hakkai was still hugging onto him, still rocking just a little, and Gojyo could swear he wasn’t going soft yet. “I’m busy. Is it on the move or can it wait an hour?” _

_ “An hour?! Listen, we haven’t observed anything this big in the city since that time I had to level a block. I need you to at least attempt to restrain it before it vanishes on us or tries anything!” _

_ Gojyo ground his teeth together, but huffed and cooled off as Hakkai kissed on his neck, easing his stress. “You didn’t answer my question.”  _

_ “I don’t have to! Look, I don’t care if you’re dick-deep in Satan right now, you get out there and -” _

_ “And so what if I am dick-deep in Satan?” Gojyo curled his hand around Hakkai’s hip and braced for the retort. _

_ It didn’t come. There was a beat of silence, and Gojyo felt Sanzo’s shock like a punch to the kidneys. _

_ “You can’t lie to me.” Sanzo’s tone had gone flat. “You literally can’t lie to me and we both know it, what the fuck - who the fuck -” _

_ “I…” Gojyo was lost for words, and he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Hakkai anymore, albeit now because he could suddenly feel something wrong. _

_ Sanzo hung up, and Hakkai tsked softly. “Ah, dear, it seems like that was urgent. Did you need to go, or are you just where you need to be?” He cupped Gojyo’s cheek in his hand again: tender, but possessive. Gojyo managed a cocky smile. _

_ “I am, yeah.” He captured Hakkai’s hips in his hands. “I guess I just need to know who I’m with.” _

_ Hakkai still smiled, but it was sad now. “Ah, then I suppose you know now.” He rubbed his forehead to Gojyo’s and whispered, “I’m not nearly as mundane as you’ve thought, am I?” _

_ Gojyo wondered how long he’d have to regret his next words: “You never were.” _


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gojyo is on the precipice, but Hakkai, surprisingly, has his back, and Gojyo may be hiding more than even he realizes.

**5:**

The lines between dream and reality were more blurry than ever, but Gojyo was almost completely certain he was feeling fingers in his hair. He was also sure he was hearing a voice, someone speaking, softly, frantically.

“... everything, I’ve literally read it all, every page Gojyo’s collected, and nothing is helping.”

“Only you.” Gojyo forced an eye open to see Goku sitting nearby. His head was on Hakkai’s lap, and Goku was shaking his head a little. “Look, calm down. Sanzo’s researching too, ‘cause he’s actually legit worried about losing one of his best hunters, and I know you won’t let him down.”

“Sanzo can’t possibly…” Hakkai had to swallow the vehemence in his tone, and Gojyo could hear him deliberately working the words around his tongue: “Gojyo is the first true friend I can remember. That I can only do this much for him - and that it might not be enough! I - !”

“Hey, hey, calm down, take it easy.  Believe me, I know what it’s like to be held back.” Goku rolled his eyes. “But it’s true. If me or you did any more than what we did do, it could cause problems.”

“I don’t care about problems.” Hakkai ran his fingers through Gojyo’s hair again. “I care about…”

“I know.” Goku motioned with a flat hand, as if he could smooth Hakkai’s ruffled feathers. “Why don’t we start from the top? Do you have the weapon Sanzo found in him?”

“I do. I thought I did all I could with it -”

“Maybe you two missed something. Why don’cha let me see it?” Goku grinned with surprising ease. Hakkai stroked Gojyo’s hair again, then carefully slid out from under him. 

“I’ll be right back. Call for me if he… if anything...” Hakkai had to swallow again, and Gojyo’s chest seized. Hakkai had no right to sound that damned sad.

“Jeez, whered'ja put it, Timbuktu? I won’t take an eye off’a him, promise!” Goku laughed, but his cheer was starting to ring more and more false. Hakkai cringed, but turned and strode from the room. Goku immediately held Gojyo’s gaze. “Need some water, dude?”

Gojyo managed a nod, and Goku passed him a glass and helped him swallow. Gojyo had a lot of questions but no idea how long he’d have to get them all answered, so he started with the important one: “Am I dying?”

“Yup.” The damn kid. He was the most honest guy Gojyo knew, but did he have to be that fucking irreverent about it?! “Luckily, you’re taking your time about it. You’ve been kinda wasting away for a week now, and we’re still working on the ‘why.’” Goku swung his legs in the chair, lifting his gaze towards the ceiling as he thought. “So, I guess I’ll ask, you got any clue what happened?”

“You know the story,” Gojyo managed to rasp. “The genie caught me off-guard and stabbed me in the back while I was tryin’ to steal him. Shit went pear-shaped from there.”

“Jeez, no wonder Hakkai’s all worked up. You really should’a had a partner on this hunt.” Goku’s mouth twisted with regret. “I’m sorry. I would’a blown off the job Sanzo gave me, but…”

“We can’t lie to him about shit.” Gojyo winced. Part of the trouble with working for someone both as powerful and paranoid as Sanzo: he could put a mean geass on a guy, and Gojyo had accidentally sworn an oath not to lie to Sanzo within ten minutes of meeting him. Goku had taken his more willingly. Then again, Goku was a different matter entirely.

Goku gave the impression of someone a little extraordinary, despite looking relatively plain with his tousled brown bedhead, his tattered jeans and faded N’Sync tee: he had eyes of liquid gold, and an aura so strong even Muns could sense something on him. For Gojyo, there was a faint shaking in the air around him; he gave off the impression of a walking earthquake. It wasn’t every day one met an Earthbound Old One, after all. Gojyo had never gotten a straight answer over how Sanzo had come to pick up a godling and take him first as ward, then as employee, but Goku seemed entirely content in his station, helping Sanzo do his work keeping the city safe. Gojyo suspected that Goku was somehow bound to the ley lines that ran under the streets, which gave him sort of a vested attachment in keeping the place safe, which was good, because someone as powerful as Goku existing without something to keep him busy would have made Gojyo very, very nervous. Nobody who radiated power like Goku did should be allowed to be bored. 

Maybe that was why he was here now, instead of doing Sanzo’s busywork: he was more powerful than Sanzo, or would have been if he hadn’t submitted to Sanzo’s control, but when he cut loose for real, Gojyo wasn’t sure there was much that could stand against him. Not even Sanzo. He was also immeasurably more perceptive than Sanzo, able to see and sense things that eluded nearly everyone else. 

Sanzo must have wanted for Gojyo to not die almost as much as Hakkai did.

For what it was worth, Goku didn’t seem to mind working in Sanzo’s thrall. “Yeah, but I don’t need to lie to him about much, unless I eat his leftovers.” He managed a chuckle, then slid off of his chair. “Can ya sit up at all?”

Goku helped Gojyo sit, then pressed on his back in a few spots. Gojyo felt his fingers shudder at the third touch. “You're all wrong inside. Like, your energy flow is all messed up. It's like something's clogging your blood and blocking your soul up, like if you're trying to suck chunky peanut butter through a straw.”

Gojyo grimaced and hugged his knees. “You make some weird metaphors, kid.”

“M'not a kid an’ ya know it.” Goku blew a raspberry at him and poked his back a few times in a line down his spine. “Yeah, I can feel whatever it is, though I’m not sure what it is. It's like poison, ‘cept poison works way faster ‘n this.” Goku rubbed his chin as Gojyo shivered.

“I'd say I wish it'd hurry up and kill me, but I don't wanna die.” He glanced to where Hakkai had been, the imprint of his body on the mattress. “If I go, what's Sanzo gonna do to -”

“Don't even go there.” Goku lightly punched his shoulder, hardly a tap, but in Gojyo's state it was like a brick to the bicep. He moaned and shivered.

“Please … just tell me … what do I gotta do, what kinda deal do I gotta cut, how do I live through this?”

Goku's head shot up when Gojyo said “deal.” “Don't you even joke about that! I know what bargaining means to ya -”

“I'd do it for him, damn it!” Gojyo thumped a fist on the bed. “I got enough in me to do that much! C'mon, Goku, I know you got some power I can’t describe, force whatever it is out, I’ll … I’ll …”

“There’s nothin’ I want like that,” Goku whispered, and he flattened his palm on Gojyo’s back. “I’m not takin’ advantage of you. You’re my friend and a good guy. You don’t gotta exchange anything for me to save your life. If I had the ability to just straight-up ‘undo’ this, I would’a done it the second Sanzo told me you got hurt.” He sighed and went to sit across from Gojyo again. “Sanzo thought it might’a been something disturbing the magick runnin’ through ya, and there’s definitely something there, and it’s definitely, y’know, messin’ up how the rest of you is working. Can ya tell me what you’re actually feeling?”

Gojyo sucked in a breath and focused on his own body for a moment. He could feel pain radiating through him, from the wound still healing on his back, but then, he began to locate it directly. “My head,” he muttered. “Like, it’s worst there. Everything else, too, but it’s like it’s in my blood.”

Something sparked in Goku’s eyes. “In the blood, huh?”

“Yeah - why, what’re you thinking?”

Before Goku could answer, Hakkai bustled back in, carrying something wrapped in a white silk cloth, but he started when he saw Gojyo sitting upright and nearly dropped it. “You're awake!” He set it on the bedside table and hurried to Gojyo’s side, already running his fingers over his forehead, touching his hair and feeling his cheeks. Gojyo, however, just felt a wave of dizziness. “How are you feeling? Can I get you anything? Food? Drink? Anything you want, just say it -”

“H-Hakkai.” Gojyo leaned helplessly into his touch, heart aching as the weakness rose through him again. If he didn’t wake up again, if this was the last time he saw him, then he didn’t want to regret it. He threw his arms around him and hugged tight, not trusting his mouth right now. He’d never been as good with words as him. “Just … tell me it’s gonna be okay ‘til I can’t hear it anymore, alright? Don’t leave me, not ‘til it’s over.”

Hakkai’s fingers shook. “Don’t say silly things, love. You’re going to be alright -”

Gojyo’s headache swelled, and he strangled a cry in his throat as his vision blacked again. Hakkai gasped. “What’s wrong?”

“It hurts - hah, sorry.” He squeezed his eyes shut so he could ignore that he was blinded. “My head…”

“His head!” Goku snapped his fingers, reminding them that he was there, and Gojyo’s vision cleared just enough for him to see Goku going for the white cloth. “It ain’t just the wound. There’s definitely something with the knife.” He grabbed it, but as he pulled it closer to Gojyo, Gojyo felt a piercing pain like a stake through his head.

“Fuck!” He tore himself back from Hakkai, grasping at his skull. He could feel the pain splitting his head open, and he strained to hold it shut. Hakkai gasped, but Goku, calm as could be, unwrapped the knife. 

“Why’d you wrap it like that?”

“It was covered in his blood.” Hakkai edged towards Gojyo, tentatively approaching before sliding a hand down his back again. Gojyo barely realized he was panting until he heard Hakkai hushing him. “Breathe deep, breathe…”

Goku held the knife up, a jagged mess of a jackknife. “The genie summoned this up and stabbed him with it, so he must’a done something to it to make it hurt him like this…”

Hakkai shook his head, but gently drew Gojyo’s head into his chest. Gojyo could hear his stuttering heartbeat, feel his panic. “And if we figure out what that is, can we save him?”

Goku hummed curiously. “Guess that depends on what it is. It’d be nice if we could ask the genie, but if the container got away from Gojyo…”

Gojyo lifted his eyes from Hakkai far enough to look at the knife again. He pointed at it, finger quaking, and asked: “Where’s the rest of it?”

Hakkai gasped. “It broke off?!”

Goku snapped his fingers. “That’s why it’s getting worse! It’s the metal!” He grabbed the knife and shoved it towards Gojyo. “It’s iron, isn’t it? It’s iron!”

Gojyo wheezed as his entire body locked up, but Hakkai had gone rigid. All of his love for Gojyo had turned, as palpably as milk spoiled, into hatred. “An iron blade?” He wove his fingers, shaking with rage, through Gojyo's locks. “Ah. I can make this right, then…”

Gojyo didn’t need to look at Hakkai anymore, aching and weary in the very presence of that knife. As the blackness swelled in him again, he knew he no longer had to fear for his life. If he died, Hakkai would tear this city down by bolt and beam and then make for ruining the rest of the world, so there wouldn’t really be much world left to live in. The only thing that should be afraid now was anything that might have threatened him.

Gojyo had known that of Hakkai for long enough.

_ Gojyo hadn’t had it in him to get dressed. He was still sitting naked on the edge of his own bed, a dead cigarette smoldering between his fingers. He stared at the dying ember, wondering how the hell he’d fucked up this badly. _

_ Really, was the fucking even the worst part anymore? Weeks of shared time, conversation, meals, and bandage sessions flew through his head like light shining through a canopy of leaves over a car driving way too quickly, flashes and snatches of the happiest memories Gojyo could find in a long, gray history of mere survival. And he hadn’t even realized that Hakkai was …  _

_ Well, he sure as hell wasn’t a Mun.  _

_ He flinched when he heard the crack of an impact to his front door. He hadn’t expected Sanzo to knock politely, but he still didn’t go for his pants, and just flopped the sheet over his legs. Hakkai, dressed and standing by the window with his fingers laced and fidgeting, glanced over his shoulder, pensive and tense in the face of Gojyo’s impassive dejection. _

_ “I suppose that’s your employer now?” He turned back around. “Were … were you going to ask me anything? Is there anything at all you want to know?” _

_ “The way I see it, you would’a told me if you’d wanted me to know.” Gojyo flicked the spent smoke away and grabbed a fresh one out of the box, then lit up. “I figure you might as well tell us all at the same time now. It’ll be easier.” He sucked in a lungful of smoke, held it there and contemplated for a second just letting himself pass out rather than having to actually process this. Hakkai dared to look back again, but only for a scant second.  _

_ “Would it matter if I said I’m only starting to truly understand myself?” _

_ There was another crack on the door. Gojyo blew a stream of smoke into the air. “I don’t think so.” _

_ “Oh.” Hakkai’s shoulders slumped. “I’m very sorry to hear that.” _

_ “Yeah.” Gojyo sighed, then took another puff on his cigarette. “Me too.” _

_ BANG! Gojyo heard his front door break right off the hinges and smash into the wall, and then thumping footsteps. A second later, Sanzo darkened his doorway, pistol at the ready, and he leveled the barrel at Hakkai. “Alright, damn you, name yourself!” _

_ Hakkai didn’t even pretend to look at Sanzo, though his shoulders tensed just a little. “Would you kindly introduce yourself first?” Gojyo lifted his head just enough to see Goku in the hallway behind Sanzo, and threw him a limp wave. Goku cheerfully waved back, as Sanzo grunted and kicked the door. _

_ “I’m not playing around with you!” Then, he turned his glare to Gojyo. “And what the hell did you do to that idiot?” _

_ This made Hakkai glance over his shoulder, the corners of his mouth drawn tight. “You will not insult him in my presence.” He glanced to Gojyo, evincing worry under his taut expression, and Gojyo sighed and stubbed his cigarette out on the headboard. _

_ “Look, I’m a little bit blown here, ‘cause I accidentally got busy with what’s apparently a pretty high-caliber demon. Forgive me if I ain’t exactly with it right about now.” _

_ “I haven’t taken any action against him,” Hakkai added, though he already sounded relieved. “Not intentionally. I never would.” Sanzo’s nostrils flared, but Hakkai turned to face him, lifting a hand. “Do you require some oath of me? I’m not certain a geass like that which you’ve used on Gojyo will work on me; I’m not entirely bound to the rules of this Earth, after all, but if it will alleviate your suspicion, then -” _

_ “You and I both know it will be pointless.” Sanzo chewed his words like he’d found tinfoil between his teeth, then turned his glare to Gojyo. “You. Explain.” _

_ Gojyo rolled his eyes, then dropped his gaze. “Uh, you remember that incubus from a few weeks ago? I found this guy strung up in the closet, just the right side of having his guts ripped out.” He ignored the way Sanzo’s mouth and brow went tight and pinched with rage. “So, I do what any reasonable guy would do and take him home and patch him up.” Hakkai glanced over to Gojyo, fidgeting again, and Gojyo tried not to look at him. “He, uh, tells me he doesn’t remember much of who he is past his own name, and … well, I couldn’t just throw him out with nowhere to go, so I figured I’d just let him stay as long as he needed somewhere to be.” _

_ “And you didn’t tell me?!” Sanzo marched towards Gojyo and seized him by the scalp. Gojyo flinched, and across the room, Hakkai inhaled sharply. “Explain that!” _

_ “Fuck off!” Gojyo ground his teeth together. “He was scared, or he acted like it, and shit, you know what it’s like to be scared! DIfference is, I’m nice! I wish someone would’a been nice to me when I was scared and by myself out here, but you know what they say about bein’ the change you wanna see in the world?” Gojyo strained a little bit against Sanzo’s grip, but didn’t try to twist out. His arms and shoulders were shaking so bad he couldn’t trust the rest of himself. “I wanted to be the person I didn’t have-” Sanzo began to pull at Gojyo’s hair, Gojyo cried out, and Goku yelped. _

_ “Hey, Sanzo! Bad idea!” Sanzo dropped Gojyo suddenly, and Gojyo felt the wave of power a second later. He whipped around and saw Hakkai’s right eye faintly glowing yellow, and his whole body tense and radiating power. _

_ “If you thought,” he growled, an unearthly echo of an unimaginable voice resounding against his timid, polite timber, “you could speak ill of him, or intend any harm to him in my presence, then-” _

_ “Hey, whoa!” Goku put himself between Hakkai and Sanzo, grinning nervously, and Hakkai went rigid. His eye stopped glowing. _

_ “Oh, you’re…” _

_ “Nah, see, look, those two?” Goku motioned between Sanzo and Gojyo. “See, that’s just how they talk! They’re cool, they just don’t get along so great! Sanzo won’t ever actually hurt Gojyo! Gojyo just pisses him off, usually on purpose, because he thinks it’s funny when Sanzo’s mad, but Sanzo gets a little physical, and, um, it’s mostly in good fun, y’know? Also, you’re you, so he’s kinda panicking and not really at his best.” _

_ Sanzo’s ears went red. “Shut up!” He crossed his arms tight, thought Gojyo could still see his finger ready on the trigger of his pistol. Goku just snorted and thumbed towards Sanzo. _

_ “See, he actually likes me, and this’s what I get.”  _

_ “Hm.” Hakkai shifted his weight, clearly not thrown by Goku but obviously recognizing what he was standing against. “I … suppose I misunderstood. Now, if it will give you cause to cease throttling Gojyo, would you like my understanding of the current situation?” _

_ Gojyo twisted at the waist to catch Hakkai’s eye. “I know I would.” Hakkai’s mouth, a thin line when facing Goku and addressing Sanzo, wobbled. _

_ “Oh,” he said softly, sadly, stricken. “I … of course.” He cleared his throat and cast his eyes down. “Please understand that I never intentionally deceived you, Gojyo. When you brought me in, I truly only recalled that I was Cho Hakkai. However, as I’ve recovered, I’ve put together the rest. It’s only truly become a complete picture tonight, and I will gladly disclose the details.” He paced towards the bed and put his palm down beside Gojyo’s hip. “May I?” Sanzo’s face had gone crimson, either at Hakkai daring to move without his say-so, or at Hakkai intimating the exact nature of his connection to Gojyo, and he quickly re-aimed the pistol at Hakkai, glaring at him down the sight. Gojyo, for his part, put his hand over Hakkai’s. _

_ “I ain’t gonna be mad.” His voice felt rough and brittle, but he held Hakkai’s gaze. “I just wanna know who I’ve been living with.” _

_ Hakkai sat next to Gojyo, hip to hip, his hand clasped in his. “I was Cho Hakkai, and at least half of me still is.” He cast his gaze around the room, from Goku rocking on his heels to Sanzo standing staunchly with his pistol trained on him, from Gojyo beside him, to the floor. “I…” He hesitated, mouth ajar as he waited for words to come and visibly straining to produce them. “I… wasn’t a paramedic. I was a police officer assigned to an undercover assignment in Uptown, observing what appeared to be an organization that was kidnapping young women in the area.” Gojyo and Sanzo each looked at the other, realizing the same thing at the same time. It went over Hakkai’s head, at least: “I was undercover as a paramedic, as I have enough first aid training to do a passable job as such and it would explain any strange hours I kept as I watched over the young men in the building.” Hakkai bit his lip. “It was not my job to stop them, but instead of ascertain absolute proof of their activities so my superiors could take action. I was only supposed to act if I actually witnessed a kidnapping in action, if I could save one of their victims.” He hesitated again, hunching his shoulders. “And … I did. Goodness, I’d had my suspicions, but the perpetrators were all teenagers, twenty-odd boys from a local private high school, and I saw them luring in girls from the neighboring middle school. I saw them giving out ‘candy,’ drugged, and escorting dizzy fourteen-year-olds to the elevator. I saw it. I had to go after them.” _

_ “Typical,” Sanzo muttered. “I gotta talk to the mayor about this shit. The civvie cops need to leave the Satanic cults to me and my people.” _

_ “I had no idea the nature of the organization, in fairness to myself,” Hakkai insisted, though he bowed his head lower. “We had assumed it was trafficking. We had no idea it was demon summoners collecting human sacrifices for their altar. Virgins, at that.” _

_ “It’s always the boys who do this,” Goku sighed. “Man, the girls get curious, but the boys get evil, and then evil gets stupid. So, um, when you went in…” _

_ “It’s precisely what you imagine.” Hakkai squeezed his fingers together tight. “I entered and saw all of the dead, and twenty boys tossing the remains into a fire, tying a girl to a bed, drawing their sigils, and I … I’m afraid I lost myself.” He shivered. “Those poor children … all of those girls … I was so disgusted, so angry, and I … I’m afraid some of the corpses that were put on the pyre were mine. The survivors … they overcame me, they restrained me, and they clumsily attempted to disembowel me before stringing me up in the closet. They carved … something out of me, but I was in no state to know what. All I know was that I heard them saying they had to do ‘it’ before more police showed up looking for me, and the ritual began.” _

_ Hakkai was a little breathless now, a touch frantic, as if he were in an echo of his panic in the moment. “I can’t say what was said or done. I was rather bleeding to death. But then,  _ _ she  _ _ appeared, and…” Something shifted - Gojyo smelled flowers - and suddenly Hakkai was calmer, gentler, steadier: “We got rather attached.” _

_ Sanzo jumped and pushed the barrel of his gun against Hakkai’s forehead. “What the hell are you?!” _

_ “Really.” Hakkai sighed, obviously disappointed, but suddenly, the feminine bend of his timbre seemed eerily natural. “I have a name, you know.” _

_ Gojyo immediately knew what both Hakkai and Sanzo wanted him to do. Still, he dared: “Can I have your name?” _

_ Hakkai’s eyes crinkled with with breadth of his smile. “You may, Gojyo. I am Naamah of Canaan, and I was summoned at the altar of Cho Hakkai’s offering.” _

_ Sanzo dared flick his eyes between Goku and Hakkai, and Gojyo noticed Goku subtly shifting from his nonchalant stance to actually squaring his hips a little. Sanzo muttered, “You said Cho Hakkai’s offering.” _

_ “He was the last one to place a virgin on the altar, and his liver was used as a trigger.” Hakkai shrugged his shoulders. “So, that makes the sacrifice his.” _

_ Goku hummed, assaying Hakkai with a very slow once-over. “So, um, sorry if it’s rude to ask a lady, but I’m gonna guess you’re pretty old, huh?” _

_ Hakkai laughed softly, unusually pleased. “I don’t especially consider myself a lady, but yes, I am rather old by your estimates. Nearly as old as first man, if you must know. However, I had peacefully resided in the depths of the underworld, the ruler of the small ones alongside Lilith. My children served to rebuke mankind its sins, I was pleased with my place, and I had never intended to depart. The sacrifice of one thousand virgins and the liver of a sinner were enough to tear me from my throne, but unfortunately, those who thought they called me succumbed to my power before I could truly join this world.” _

_ “So that incubus-” Gojyo’s eyes went wide, and Hakkai nodded. _

_ “There were three young men still alive when I rose from their flame. They were all transformed, but their animal instincts were too much. Two of them ended one another, while the last of them busied himself with a corpse. Idiot children.” Hakkai sighed. “They were my thralls the moment I appeared. Such is one’s reward for the hubris of attempting to call a demoness from the depths, especially when their intentions were, and I must quote the one boy who remained lucid enough to speak for thirty seconds, to ‘get Satan to get them laid, we didn’t want any of this.’” _

_ Sanzo groaned his frustration. “Fucking typical!” He yanked out a cigarette, pistol looped around his finger now, and Gojyo realized he wasn’t scared anymore.  _

_ “Yes, er, well. I still couldn’t restrain my power. It was like inviting the sun itself into a room this size.” He imitated a blaze, splaying his fingers, but Gojyo still swallowed, even as Hakkai ran his fingers through his hand. “However, Cho Hakkai was alive still, unaffected by my presence, and…” Hakkai twisted a lock of hair around his fingers. “He was much like me, beyond merely being my summoner. A herald of misfortune, but with a love for life. I bound myself to him, intending both to suppress the danger of my presence and to preserve his life and my existence. His form is mine, but our souls were compatible.” _

_ Sanzo swore under his breath, then gestured to Hakkai with his pistol hand. “And since when do demons have souls?” _

_ “We’re wicked, but we’re not soulless.” Hakkai shook his head, then motioned to himself. “The soul of Cho Hakkai was a twin to that of Naamah of Canaan.” Then, he interlaced his fingers. “One can’t exist in this world, the other was on the verge of departing, and we rather merged. Our possession is more of a symbiotic bond than anything, and we are one and the same now.” He sighed and folded his hands on his lap. “So, in that, I must apologize. It is because I was unable to return to my place that my children have been causing you trouble. I will do what I can to calm them, but forgive them; they’ve likely been seeking me.” _

_ “Izzat why you were reading all my books?” Gojyo nudged Hakkai’s elbow. “Were you tryin’ to phone home?” Sanzo’s grip tightened around his pistol again, but Gojyo ignored him as Hakkai shook his head. _

_ “No, no; I’m familiar with the old magicks, but you have so many from places I’d never heard of and have never been to, and Cho Hakkai was always curious.” Hakkai smiled, bright and genuine, and strangely warm. Gojyo’s heart skipped a beat as Hakkai closed his hand around Gojyo’s again. “Quite honestly, I was genuinely looking for ways to help you.” _

_ Gojyo cocked his head. “For real?”  _

_ “You mean you read all the stuff Sanzo got him?” Goku gaped, and Hakkai laughed. _

_ “I’ve skimmed many, but read the ones that I liked best cover to cover. Give me time, I’ll get through all of them soon enough and ask for more.” _

_ Goku whistled. “Wow, even Sanzo doesn’t read ‘em all like that. I bet you know more spells than -” _

_ “Shut up!” Sanzo huffed, then gestured to Hakkai with the pistol again. “So, eliminating all your damn prevarication and fancy words, you’re Naamah, a demon, possessing the form of Cho Hakkai.” _

_ “No. I am Cho Hakkai as much as I am Naamah.” Hakkai drew his fist close to his heart. “We are one. I have complete memories of both of our lives. Our body is his, but our spirit is composite.” He linked his fingers again and squeezed tight. “We are one. Most of the time, I can no longer delineate between the two of us anymore.”  _

_ Sanzo’s face went hard and stoic. “Does that mean you’re mortal?” _

_ “As far as I can tell.” Hakkai glanced down to his own hands, then turned them over. “I feel. I hunger. I breathe.” He shrugged, nonchalant, even as Sanzo leveled the pistol at his forehead. Gojyo didn’t dare move or breathe, and his tongue turned to ash in his mouth. Hakkai remained still despite the cold metal ring hardly an inch from his temple. “I take it that this means you must kill me.” _

_ “If you were human, possessed, it would be sufficient to exorcise the demon.” Sanzo made it sound so damn reasonable: cold, calculated logic. It didn’t jive at all with the warm body so close to Gojyo’s side. “The human body appears to have healed, albeit scarred. We’d just erase his memories and return him to his life. However, if you are what you describe, then you are a unique existence, and we cannot predict or control you.” Sanzo stifled a sigh. “If other warlocks detect your presence, they will likely want to study you and explore your nature. However, given that your absence in Hell has caused chaos here, it may be best for everyone involved if I send you back.” He cocked the pistol. “The hard way. Gojyo, move.” _

_ Hakkai gripped his hand. “Does the presence of the demon supercede that I am as much human as hellion?” _

_ “As far as I’m concerned, you’re a demon that’s gotten good at pretending at being human, entombed in flesh.” _

_ “Ah. I see.” Hakkai exhaled slowly, his chin sinking. “That does ignore one very important fact.” _

_ Sanzo raised an eyebrow. “And that is?” _

_ “I love him.” Hakkai squeezed Gojyo’s hand. “Please don’t take him from me. I don’t want to return to Hell and be without him.” _

_ Gojyo’s face got hot with embarrassment, but he squeezed Hakkai’s hand back and looked into his face. “You mean that? I … jeez.” He ducked as if he could dodge the onslaught of emotions. Sanzo, however, only wound his scowl tighter as if it were turned by a screw.  _

_ “Demons don’t love.” _

_ “I’m not a demon. Not entirely.” _

_ “I won’t split hairs with you, dammit!” _

_ “I am not asking you to.” Hakkai stood, and Sanzo traced his motion with the angle of the pistol’s barrel. “I am asking you to let me remain in the place where I am happiest. I will calm the imps, they’ll trouble you no further!” He gestured, arms wide, shielding Gojyo while exposing himself. “I want to remain with Gojyo. Even if he doesn’t love me back, he needs a partner! I’ll protect him.” _

_ “No.” Sanzo’s finger twitched on the trigger, but he jerked his head towards Gojyo. “You oughta know his kind can’t love either.” _

_ Gojyo jumped to his feet. “That’s bullshit and you know it! I’m here ‘cause my dad loved my mom, and I’m only half anyway!” _

_ “I meant ‘piece of shit layabout sluts who don’t give a damn about anything past the ends of their own noses.’” Sanzo sneered. “You’re only still alive because I haven’t shot you for harboring this guy yet, and I’m still on the fence over whether or not I have to. Have you been compromised?” He wagged the gun at Hakkai. “He gave you his name, Feyson. Willingly. Was that a ploy?” _

_ “No.” Gojyo shivered, then hung his head and breathed power into his voice. “ _ **_Naamah_ ** _ , get on your knees at my feet.” _

_ Without a second’s hesitation, Hakkai dropped to a kneel and bowed at Gojyo’s bare feet. Sanzo sneered. “Make him do something he wouldn’t do.” _

_ Gojyo gritted his teeth, and willed power into his words again: “ _ **_Naamah,_ ** _ take Genjo Sanzo’s pistol and shoot me in the arm!” _

_ Hakkai gasped a denial, but his body was already moving, he’d already jumped up and lunged to snatch the gun from Sanzo’s hand. Goku yelped and tried to bolt in and stop him, but Sanzo invoked a power word in a voice both so soft it was inaudible and so loud Gojyo couldn’t comprehend, but Hakkai dropped back, dazed and dizzy. Gojyo winced and turned away as Hakkai dropped back into a limp sit. _

_ “ _ **_Naamah_ ** _ , you are your own again. Do not carry out that previous order.” Gojyo fixed his glower on Sanzo. “You don’t fuck with the Fey powers like that, got it? It ain’t a fucking game. He gave me his name, but I ain’t gonna use it ‘less I have to. Hell, I never wanna use it ever again, but if there’s one thing I learned from those folks, it’s that you don’t toss trump cards like that unless you’re sure you’ve got a better option.” _

_ “I…” Hakkai struggled to catch his breath, but managed to add, “I did give it willingly. I wanted Gojyo to trust me.” He bowed his head. “I never thought … you’d make me hurt him …” _

_ “You knew I was...” Gojyo grimaced before daring to say it, but Hakkai filled it in: _

_ “Of the Fair Folk. The rowan charm you wear, the affinity for alcohol and sweet things, the very way you first asked me my name … and the part of me that can sense the otherworldly was always very aware of you.” Hakkai swiped his hair from his face as he met Gojyo’s eyes again. “You don’t look entirely of this Earth even to human eyes.” _

_ Gojyo couldn’t suppress a smirk. “It’s the hair.” He tugged an eyelid. “The eyes, too. If I stand out anyway, I make it a habit to make sure I at least try to have some influence over everyone I gotta deal with.” _

_ Hakkai’s eyes glimmered with glee, as if Sanzo didn’t still have a pistol trained on him. “Ah, so you attempt to steal a little of the soul of everyone you pass?” _

_ Goku snickered and answered: “He made me steal a box of chocolate croissants for him when we met. Sanzo made him give me my name back before he could make any real mischief, though.” _

_ “I can’t make him do anything.” Sanzo finally put his gun up and clicked the safety on. Gojyo’s heart jumped. “The best I can do with anything like you is manage you. However, while I would be hard-pressed to kill Gojyo and I’m still not certain I could kill Goku if I had to -” _

_ “Not that he hasn’t tried!” Goku added with unusual cheer. _

_ “- I know I can kill you.” Sanzo wagged the gun, and Hakkai inhaled. Gojyo smelled ozone. Hakkai's voice came out thick and dark: _

_ “If you return me to the Underworld, then you will not see the end of me. I will send my children, and I will -” _

_ “Except you’re benign.” Hakkai startled and calmed in an instant, as Sanzo met his eyes. “I don’t kill, banish, or otherwise interfere with demons that aren’t causing trouble.” He scoffed and broke eye contact, scratching the back of his head. “The Bitch Upstairs ain’t gonna like this but -” _

_ “Awh, Mayor Bosatsu will get it!” Goku grinned, as Gojyo tried not to let his own excitement get ahead of him. “So we got a new demon queen in residence! If he meant trouble, he would’a started it by now, he’d’a steamrolled the three of us if he’d really wanted!”  _

_ “As if we would have made it that easy. No, the only thing he’s shown any interest in since we got here is Gojyo.” _

_ Hakkai furrowed his brow. “Not to invalidate your reasoning, but I have other interests. Books, for instance.” _

_ “And we’ll keep you steadily supplied with them for as long as you stay.” Sanzo relented. “You want to stay here, correct?” _

_ “Yes, I want to continue to exist. This is a life neither Naamah nor Cho Hakkai had before. Please let me live it.” Hakkai folded his hands as if in plea, and Sanzo sighed. _

_ “Fine. But there are conditions.” Sanzo began to count them off on his fingers: “First, no other demon or otherworldly thing here knows about you. You stop the Lilims from causing trouble looking for you, but other than that, you do not make contact with any other Hellion. You do not draw attention to yourself. You stay inside.” Hakkai glanced to Gojyo, and Gojyo winced and looked away, before Hakkai pursed his lips and set Sanzo with a level, bitter stare. _

_ “You’re asking me to be a prisoner.” _

_ “Fuck that shit.” Gojyo shook his head. “He’s got free will -” _

_ “It’s for his own good. He’d be in danger if he were exposed. Don’t you remember what I said about other warlocks?” Sanzo put his gun away and took out a cigarette. “It’s temporary. Until I figure out a way to manage him without just ending his life, this is how I’m willing to let you stay in my city.” _

_ Hakkai and Gojyo traded glances, before Gojyo turned his eyes down hard. Hakkai’s mouth thinned into a firm line, but he sighed and sat down on the bed beside Gojyo again. “What else am I to do?” _

_ “Stay with me.” Gojyo slung an arm around his shoulders, but he didn’t dare look at Hakkai. “I’ll do whatever you need to do to be happy in here. You can be my silent partner a little while, just ‘til Sanzo figures out how to bring you on proper.” Hakkai leaned into his touch. _

_ “There’s more I want to do for you. You saved my life, after all.” He tilted his head onto Gojyo’s shoulder, and Gojyo patted his arm, infinitely reassured. _

_ If Hakkai weren’t human, he couldn’t possibly be this warm. _

_ “You’ve made my life better.” Gojyo swallowed, then turned his face towards Hakkai. “I dunno what you see in me, but I promise, I’ll make this good for you.”  _

_ Goku gasped. “Hey, did he just-” _

_ “Yeah.” Sanzo narrowed his eyes, and spoke a little louder. “That a Fey promise, Gojyo?” _

_ “Damn right it is.” Gojyo clamped his hand around Hakkai’s and glared at Sanzo from his perch on the bed. “It’s as solid as welded steel.” _

_ Goku stage whispered to Hakkai: “I think that means he likes you back.” _

_ Everyone in that room knew that the words of a Fey, even half-Fey, resonated with old magic, and a spoken promise bound him like iron chains. A promise like that from Gojyo was as good as a wedding ring.  _

_ “I’ll hold you to it, love, and I’ll watch your back from as close or as far away as I must. All you need do is stay with me, and I’ll be contented.” Hakkai kissed him on the cheek, and Gojyo embraced him and his fate. _

_ As Sanzo rolled his eyes in disgust, and as Goku teased him about ‘maybe finally putting some pants on,’ Gojyo quietly thanked his lucky stars that he wouldn’t be alone, that he wouldn’t have to face the cold, cruel world with nobody behind him, and it didn’t matter who it was anymore. He just happened to have met his match in the strangest of places. _

_ From that night on, Gojyo knew Hakkai would be at his back, no matter what that meant. _


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakkai ties up loose ends, unseen as a silent partner should be.

**6:**

Gojyo was sleeping peacefully for the first time in a week. Goku had left to tell Sanzo what they’d discovered. Hakkai was otherwise alone in his bedroom, in the small apartment to which he’d been confined for three years, with a cup of warm tea held between his palms, and he was thinking. 

Hakkai spent a great deal of time lost in thought, he found. When Gojyo was away, the house was quiet, and while he’d never minded the quiet in any incarnation, he did miss the company after a little while, and his mind would fill the vacant space. Although, in a way, he was never alone. Every contemplation was a conversation.

And, oh, my, had he much to talk about.

Gojyo shifted, face twitching, and tossed in the bed. Hakkai hushed him as he set his tea aside, and stroked his hair until he settled again. He looked so delicate asleep, his expression soft, his long locks in tangles around his angular face. It was a wonder anyone thought Gojyo was human at all, not when he was an otherworldly beauty. He stood out in ways that Gojyo wordlessly lamented; his good looks brought him as much misfortune as pleasure, it seemed. Hakkai disagreed; he thought Gojyo's uneven luck was merely his nature, because surely, someone who was so thoughtlessly kind deserved greater blessings than he had received. Hakkai wondered often if his good looks were his blessing. He was good, if rough around the edges, so he got to be beautiful. Despite the pallor of his illness. Despite the patchwork scars over his body, even the two large ones on his face. Gojyo had gradually told him the stories of how he’d gotten each scar, but those deep ones were the worst. 

They signified an unspoken promise, broken by someone Gojyo had wanted to love. Gojyo kept promises. It was in his nature, and in his soul. Loyal through and through. Hakkai did what he could to reward that loyalty. Being half-Fey had made finding companionship difficult for Gojyo, because Gojyo trusted far too easily, and had his trust violated over and over. “Not me, my love,” he whispered, and tousled Gojyo’s hair again. “You can put your life in my hands, and I will protect it to my very last.”

With that, he stood and went to his side of the bed and his bedside table. Gojyo had given him everything he had to his name now, but they were his, and though Sanzo and Goku had been in and out, they’d respected his privacy.

Fortunate, so he thought as he drew out Gojyo’s battered metal cigarette case. He’d wanted a chance to do this himself. 

Hakkai left the bedroom for the den, seated himself on Gojyo’s sofa, then rubbed the cigarette case and willed its prisoner to appear. Sure enough, a scrawny man with pink hair and gleaming yellow eyes was dumped unceremoniously onto the ground. Hakkai smiled broadly as the djinn picked himself up, then splayed his arms in proud display.

“O mortal, you stand in the presence of the Great and Mighty Zakuro!” He folded his arms and bowed his head, then smirked at Hakkai. “And let me tell you, master, are you a sight for sore eyes.”

“Am I, now?” Hakkai clasped his hands, though he saw Zakuro taking in their surroundings. 

“Yeah, I had no idea when someone might let me outta that thing, y’know. We live in dangerous times, master.”

“So we do.” Hakkai leaned forward with mild interest. “I admit, I’m fortunate to have found you, as well.” 

“Are you?” Zakuro's eyes gleamed greedily. “You sought me, then?”

“I've heard tell of the Great Zakuro in this city.” Hakkai drummed his fingers on his thigh, trying to temper his own impatience with the knowledge that he needed to ensure he knew what he was doing. “I'm rather familiar with those who help keep this city safe for mortals.”

“Are you?” Zakuro grinned, sideways and crooked like the jagged edge of a shattered plate. “I thought I smelled something not exactly human about you.”

“Goodness, that’s far beside the point. The point is, one of my friends was gravely injured recently, and I had wondered if you had something to do with it.” Hakkai crossed one leg over the other and clasped his hands around it, and spoke conspiratorially: “The rumor says, you were able to lay low one of the demon hunters.”

Zakuro cackled. “Hah, so the tales of my impressive deed have been told! Yes, yes, I got one over on those do-righter killjoys!”

Hakkai hummed curiously. “Aren’t djinn forbidden to kill?”

“Not exactly.” Zakuro wagged a finger. “We can’t use our magic to just -” He jerked a finger across his neck. “Y’know, stop a heart, close someone’s lungs, just, end a mortal’s life. However, nothing’s keeping me from, y’know, wishing I had a gun or a bottle of poison! The bullet’s what kills a man, the poison’s what kills a man.”

“It was a knife, wasn’t it?” Hakkai came to sit on the edge of the sofa, eyebrow cocked, and Zakuro cackled, clapping his hands together.

“The knife! Ha, yeah, the knife!” He paced back and forth. “See, that’s the funny thing, isn’t it? We got a city of monsters being protected by monsters. When I first got control of my own lamp, I began to hear from the other things that drink from the power lines running underground here.” He wagged his finger again. “That warlock, Genjo Sanzo? He’s human, but that power of his ain’t. He’s got some power he calls on that isn’t his. That’s why he plays his cards so close to his chest. His little assistant is something else, and near everyone who works for him, right down to Sha Gojyo, the Fey bastard.”

“Yes, it’s my understanding he was conceived of an affair between a Fey and a human, then changed out of his own cradle for a straw doll by his Fey father’s wife, and spent his formative years as a slave.” Hakkai recited the story he’d wheedled out of Goku, knowing it wouldn’t matter whether or not the djinn knew the truth and having no mental space to compose a lie. “He escaped his imprisonment, but gained the scorn of his people.”

“He’s good enough at pretending to be human, but you spend enough time around him and you know he’s not what he seems.” Zakuro clicked his tongue. “Damn hypocrite. One toe out of line, and he’d have his buddies hunting him down. Why should the Great Zakuro bow to human laws? We’re stronger than humans, you know. Even half.” Zakuro winked and smirked at Hakkai. “Thing is, it’s just ‘cause he’s half that made dealing with him more fun. That knife? I made it. Pure iron.”

Hakkai inhaled sharply, then cleared his throat in hopes Zakuro wouldn’t notice. “Ah, and iron…”

“He’s Fey, and he’s got the magic in him. A regular old knife wound is nothing, he could likely heal himself up before he’d bleed out.” Zakuro was beaming madly now. “And the Fey are weak to iron!”

“Pure iron is soft, so of course such a knife would break easily,” Hakkai concluded, tapping his lower lip. “I imagine the broken piece would corrode into the bloodstream, too. It’s technically neither poison nor venom, only a contaminant, so it couldn’t be detected as one nor would it respond to traditional antidote.”

“And he’ll suffer the whole time.” Zakuro cackled with glee. “It violates his very nature! He'll squirm and moan in sickness-” 

“His partner discovered it, unfortunately for you. Sanzo - and he prefers 'cleric,' to be clear - is making arrangements to perform dialysis, of a sort, to replace all of the blood in his body. It's tremendously risky, but unless his partner can find magical means by which one can purify the bloodstream of a specific contaminant, it's the only way.” Hakkai pursued his lips as Zakuro wilted.

“He … saw through it?”

“My, how embarrassing!” Hakkai laughed a little. “Sorry; you were so excited, crowing about it, but I had to tell you the truth.”

Zakuro clenched a fist and gashed his teeth. “That weasel! First he tricks me, then he dares evade a death sentence from the Mighty Zakuro! If I didn't have a master right now, I'd …”

“But you do.” Hakkai folded his hands, and Zakuro furrowed his brow as he realized how intently Hakkai was staring at him.

“Hey, uh, how do you -” He halted. “What are -”

“I am your master and you will obey me.” Hakkai didn’t need to put his magic into his voice. His power was palpable. “Listen to my words and heed them precisely. I assume I have three wishes, but I’m unable to ask for you to kill, to cause someone to fall in love, or to bring anyone back from the dead.” Zakuro nodded, but forced his mouth shut. Hakkai hummed. “Convenient, then, that he’s still alive. For my first wish, you will purify Sha Gojyo’s blood and body of iron and any other contaminants, and make him completely healthy with no ill side effects from his encounter with you. He will be exactly as healthy as he was before he encountered you.” Hakkai waved a hand. “Make it so.” 

Zakuro resisted, trembling and sweating as he tried to still himself, but his nature compelled him, and he raised a hand, squeezed it tight, and released it, then gulped air in as if he’d been holding his breath. “You,” he panted, “Why … you…”

“Because I am his partner, but nobody is supposed to know I exist.” Hakkai slid off of the sofa, drew himself up to his full height, and folded his hands behind his back. “However, since you will not exist for much longer, it matters not.” He put on his usual pleasant smile, but from the way Zakuro shuddered, he knew it wasn’t very nice.

“Wait, w-wait. You’re - H-h-h-hey!” Zakuro let out a nervous laugh. “L-listen, man, I get you’re mad I kinda broke your partner, but he was getting between me and freedom!”

“You were cruel, and not even necessarily creative about it. I mean, truly, a knife?” Hakkai clicked his tongue. “You could have teleported him into the bottom of an abandoned iron mine. He would have been too weak to call for help or escape of his own accord, and he would have suffocated or starved long before anyone would have found him. You just went and stabbed him like a common animal, and you didn’t even have the courtesy to stay out of my sight.” 

Zakuro squawked. “I - I just! I - hey, you sought me out!”

“I did, yes. I would have searched to the ends of the Earth for you, the moment I found out you’d hurt Gojyo.” Hakkai inhaled, though oddly, he didn’t feel the need for oxygen at the moment. “My second wish is, in two minutes, for you to teleport yourself - and only yourself - into the center of the sun.”

“B-but, you’re a monster, like me! The ‘unnatural’ world that humans live in fear of and suppress!” Zakuro gestured vigorously, frantically, even as Hakkai languidly paced in front of the sofa. “We gotta stick together and stick it to the humans any way we can! We deserve to be happy too!”

“I disagree. I have no interest in disrespecting humans. I still mostly consider myself human, after all, and I love someone who is very much human.” Hakkai shook his head. “No, Gojyo made a promise to me, and as long as he loves me, I intend to help him keep that promise, by any means necessary.” He stopped pacing, then heaved a sigh. “For my final wish, I wish you mortal.”

Zakuro shrieked, wailing and gnashing his teeth as his body was warped and wrought with the force of the magic changing everything he was, but the magic of Hakkai’s second wish took hold and he vanished with a faint pop.

Hakkai inhaled again, exhaled slowly, and picked up Gojyo’s cigarette case. He opened it, contemplatively, then mused that he should order Gojyo more cigarettes when he made another order. Then, he returned to the bedroom where he’d left his tea. It had gone cold, and Gojyo was stirring a little. “Goodness, Hakkai,” he whispered to himself, “You needn’t have been that cruel.”

“Ah, no, I believe I did,” he answered himself aloud, then gave Gojyo’s hair a stroke. “You understand why it was necessary. You don’t disagree with my approach, do you?” He sipped at his tea. “I didn’t think so. We are too alike, aren’t we?” He could feel his right eye burning a little when he blinked. 

After a few moments waiting  Gojyo opened his eyes, then smiled at Hakkai. “Hey, babe.”

“Hello, yourself.” Hakkai touched his cheek. Cool, if a bit stubbly. “How are you feeling?”

“Better.” Gojyo got his palms behind him and sat up. “Like, way better. I think I heard you and Goku saying somethin’ about switching all my blood out for fresh, is that done already?”

“I found another way. I plan to call Sanzo and Goku and let them know it worked, but I wanted to ensure it had worked.” Hakkai slid his hand down to Gojyo’s shoulder. “Are you hungry, love?”

Gojyo hummed, and covered Hakkai’s hand with his. “I mean, I’m mostly enjoying the nice touches, but, uh, honestly, I’m starving. I think you said something about sweet buns a few days ago?”

“I’m afraid Goku took care of the last of those before he left.” Hakkai took and squeezed his hands. “But if you give me just a few minutes, I’ll make you some cinnamon toast, and I just might have some frosting leftover.” 

“That sounds great.” Gojyo sank back down onto the bed, heaving a contented, appreciative sigh. Hakkai stood and retreated for the door. “I dunno what I did to deserve you, but I don’t think I’ve told you I love you enough lately.”

“You saved my life, you gave me life, you are my life. Isn’t that enough?” Hakkai waited in the doorway, and Gojyo sighed again, less happily.

“I’m gonna keep my promises to you. You know that?”

“I do, yes.” Hakkai smiled back at Gojyo, then went to put together a solid meal for Gojyo for the first time in a week.

Snow was falling against the windowpane as Hakkai walked past, gathering in a little drift on the sill. Hakkai knew that Gojyo was reading over his books harder than he ever had, hoping to find the right spell or enchantment that would make Sanzo trust that Hakkai would be safe outside. Gojyo was more clever than most knew, and Hakkai hoped he would find it soon, so the pair of them could go somewhere warm, far from this city, where their true natures would go unnoticed. Gojyo deserved a vacation. Hakkai wanted to see him in a swimsuit. Overall, he wanted and deserved to enjoy being with the very reason he desired life. 

Even if the lines between the two halves of his soul were less diffuse than the others believed, even if Gojyo had to suffer through every step he took, both of them were still human enough to have human desires, to forget about the work and the worry, just to enjoy this life for what it was. Both of them deserved to be happy. Hakkai’s promise may not have been bond, but he would keep it, the same way Gojyo kept his promises to Hakkai, and the way he kept his promise to watch Gojyo’s back.

Whatever their partnership had to be, Hakkai would protect it against whatever this strange city and life threw at them.


End file.
